Stitching
by primetimeguru
Summary: What happens if Angel and the gang lost the war at the end? TPTB may have had something invested in the outcome, and try to come to the root of the problem by starting at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still kind of new to this, so, yeah.** R &R.

**I've had this idea for a while, if Angel and gang lost in the finale, how would TPTB react? Ultimately they have to go bak to the beginning where one missed vision messed everything up.**

* * *

Blood and dust comingled in the dank and darkened alleyway. There was no celebratory cheer resonating from the streets, after the fight was over and the winning side promptly left. Back to whatever underworld they had come from. There was work to do, obviously. The senior partners would certainly have their hands full trying to remove the dragon carcass and mounds of minions that lay in the streets. The outcome of the night made this task a worthy inconvenience. Cleanup crews would be there before morning light would reveal the scene before it. Had they a checklist, Wolfram and Hart could certainly now cross off _Angel Investigations_ as one of their priorities.

Just beneath the now freshly cleaned streets the news of the fight had finally reached concerned ears. The Powers That Be were not exactly in the habit of interfering too much with the fabric of time, or space...or anything really. They had to admit they seemed pretty useless sometimes. However the outcome of this night had finally forced their hand. Things had gotten out of hand a short (relative to the immortal ones, at least) time ago, and it may be possible to right some obvious wrongs.

The decision was controversial when first handed down. Turning back time was a lot of paperwork and more often than not a huge waste of time. Arguments were made both for and against but ultimately, the big picture was seen. The souled vampire and his friends had failed where they should have succeeded, and everyone knew why. Those damn oracles messed things up again. Wasn't their first, nor their last. The twins had a habit of slacking around for their own amusement. Apparently, screwing up a boatload of prophecies and destinies was not that big a deal. They would learn their lesson.

After a process that took a little more time than they really had hoped for time was corrected, and the PTB representative that had been in charge of the whole operation found himself in the realm the Oracles had made their home. However instead of the image he had grown accustom to for the past three years of overthrown statues and general dishevelment that had been associated with the siblings' demise he found the two themselves. Standing around as usual, passively watching a few of their charges. Like most siblings though, the two were on the brink of fighting eachother in some inane and trivial way. Before one could speak however, the charge approacjed them and cleared his throat.

"Brother.." The female said cautiously. She had to know who stood in front of them , as they had an adept sense of history and time alteration, yet the reason seemed to be lost on both of them.

The male turned and nodded greeting to is superior. A curt nod was thrown his way as the man progressed closer to the two. He had made it almost completely in the face of the male before he finally spoke.

"I think you two know why I'm here." He said in a monotonous tone. As if time travel was a normal occurance in life.

"There is only one reason you're ever anywhere," The female responded in a tone that somehow projected both tired contempt and fear.

"You convinced me the first time that missing a single vision would not have drastic consequences. Even after the first potential soldier's death you squashed my concerns of future problems. One vision. Everything was still on track. The war would still take place."

"And it had. We had no idea of the outcome-" before the male could continue, the charge raised his voice slightly to continue.

"Not this." his voice however, maintained its monotony " It was different. We all feel this was not-"

"Not what you _wanted_. You don't always get what you want" it was the oralcles turn to interrupt.

"Please, don't patronize our mission. Just because your fate didn't change. They were down in numbers. Just because one was now morphed does not mean the odds were evened. We must do this over again. This time you two will be held accountable for any...mix ups." His voice ever wavered as he finished, every pause clearly planned.

"A second chance once more? Or is this number three or four?" The oracle asked, rising in anger.

"As many as it takes to correct you two,"

With that, he promptly flourished his hands in an elaborate method, taking the two once more back to earlier times. Now they stood in the scene at hand of their blunder. Within a black convertable sat a very nervous, entirely unnoticable man wearing a ridiculous hat.

"Try to get this right this time" the charge offered before departing, leaving the oracles to clean up the mess that one insignificant event changed.

* * *

**So this is just the prologue, I guess. Everything will be a bit more clear after the next chapter. If you guys have ideas or anything, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, so, second chapter is up. It's told in mainly like it's Doyle's chapter, but they won't all be his. Some will, some won't. This is pretty much the story of what changes the first day after the new vision is given. Every chapter will be moment in time, chronologically, that change because of this one moment. I already have the first couple in mind, they should be up shortly.**

* * *

The Oracles looked contemptously at the first seer assisting the souled vampire. They had already rebuffed the vampires attempts to bring this insignificant being back to life. This did not go over well with a lot of people. Apparently the charge thought his significance was slightly more than they had anticipated.

It was with him that they missed giving one vision. The outcome was still the same, but for some petty, probably mortal, reason, this needed to be redone. The half-breed would have to get his vision.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alan Francis Doyle sat humming nervously, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of Angel's GTO. He had only made his way into the mansion of Russell Winters a few seconds before, but his shadowy figure had been lost on Doyle's eye for what seemed like an eternity. He promised him five minutes waiting out here. The likelihood that he would stay the whole time seemed unlikely. This was not his job. He was a teacher, not a vision-guy and certainly not a fighter.

One minute passed. He alteranatively began to check the time, cursing the short span the hand on his watch travelled each time. He thought of how he got there. What he had done. Letting those people die was not a brave thing to do. He was not brave. This Angel character certainly seemed to be doing the right thing a lot, and he was a vampire! If he couldn't do the right thing as often as a blood-sucking half-demon, what chance did he have with his new, unwanted occupation?

One minute, thirty seconds. He did not sign up for this. He was supposed to be sitting at home grading papers or volunteering at the soup kitchen. It wasn't his fault he was a half-breed. Who could blame him if his life spiraled down a bit after finding his whole life was a lie? He made his decision, he was out of there. He looked around for a moment or two, trying to ensure no one could bare witness to his moment of cowardice. Again. His fingers nervousy and slowly made their way to the key still sitting in the ignition. His index barely grazed the keys when his head threatened to split open. He quickly slammed his hands to his face in a vain attempt to keep that from happening as the vision hit:

_Angel took several bullets to various areas before falling to one knee. At his side was a woman. She wasn't recognizable to Doyle, but she was gorgeous to him. A troubled look plastered on her face, she looks up to the sound of a large group of people, vampires, something closing in. The scen cut to himself, standing by the gate and a smoking car._

He silently cursed to himself as his vision began to return to normal. Things were not going to go well inside that mansion, he could make that out. The girl Angel was trying to save looked to be in bad shape- well, at least where her current predicament was concerned. Most importantly, running no longer seemed like an option. The car's destruction seemed imminent. Doyle let out a furstrated sigh before making his way to the security guard's post and releasiing the gate. With impressive silence the gate opened, He broke into a run towards the home, frantically trying to imagine a situation in which he could possibly have a plan.

When one never came he found the thankfully now unlocked front door an excellent place to start. Looking above himself to the second floor he saw that guns were not yet drawn.

"You're about to get you're ass kicked," confidence leaked out of the unknown woman's voice. She was directing the comment towards Winters, who had just begun to grapple with Angel. Doyle quickly moved up the staircase towards the fight. Before he could make it though, the noise of oncoming forces. He looked toward Angel and back to an unsuspecting girl. Apparently she didn't hear people coming. A possible perk to his recent demonhood appeared to be a few heightened senses. As Angel let out a well placed kick towards Winters, Doyle decided he could hold his own and moved toward the girl.

"Come with me" he said, more brusque than he had originally intended.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked, clearly not willing to follow Doyle blindly anywhere.

"I'm with Angel over there. He's a bit preoccupied, so I'll be your rescuer for tonight." he replied, pushing her to a slightly safer room.

She hesitated for a moment. Considering whether or not he deserved her trust. Before she could protest they had made their way into a cramped, dark closet. Above them, Doyle clicked the lamp on, shedding light on the akward situation. They stood no more than an inch from eachother. Doyle slightly taller stature put his nose just grazing the top of her head. He tilted his head back slight and lowered his head to see her. Similarly, She backed up and tilted her head up slightly. A beat of silence ensued.

"I'm-"

"So what's the plan genius? Hide in a broom closet?" She cut off before he could introduce himself.

"Shh" He warned.

"Don't shush me, some knight in shining armor" she grumbled.

"There are about four vamps barrelin' down on Angel any second now. Keep it down," he said in a quite and frustrated voice. Silence fell once more as he thought up a possible plan. They still had a few moments before the vampires would even cross there path. He knew what the best possible solution would be, but was not looking forward to their consequences.

"Stay here for a sec," he said with a sigh. Of all the people in the world he was comfortable with seeing him as a demon, a striking woman with a seemingly short tolerance for much of anything was not one of them.

"No way, I'm not gonna be locked in a closet to fend for myself-"

"I'll make sure no one gets in, but you have to trust me that you don't want to see-"

"Fine, just go. Incompetant-" Doyle left the closet before he could hear the rest of the biting remarks upon his competance. He was still kind of new at the rescue thing.

Just as the click of the door was heard he morphed into his demon form. In front of him, three vamps were just about to enter the fray. Looking around, Doyle found a few shards of a broken chair and picked up the sharpened wooden pieces. One of the vamps, holding a gun, took aim at Angel. Before he could pull the trigger Doyle lept forcefully onto his back, knocking both the gun and the assailant to the floor. With his demon strength he managed to quickly push the stake through the chest of the vampire and the hand he had futily used to protect his undead heart. The second vampire then took Doyle to the ground, the two wrestled for position as Angel, momentarily distracted by the new arrivals was struck down by Winters before he fled the scene. In the meantime, the third vampire picked up the gun and took aim at Angel.

Several rounds hit their mark before Doyle could move from the dust of the latest vamp and the third. Both he and Angel quickly dismantled the vampire. Reinforcements were once again on their way and Russell Winters was nowhere to be found.

"We should go," Angel winced through gritted teeth, holding his side.

Doyle made his way to the closet their damsel was protected. The door flew open and Doyle found himself on the brutal end of a very thorough broom attack.

"Ow- What the Hell-" He attempted to grab shield his body as the onslought continued, Angel grabbed the broom, flung it aside and picked her up.

"We have to get out of here Cordelia, stop hitting him" He yelled, throwing himself over the banister and back to the first floor, Doyle bounding down the steps in suit.

"You're all evil again, aren't you?' Cordelia Chase asked, turning her assault now to the already injured Angel.

"If I was, why would I be saving you?"

"I don't know, you're pretty weird with the evil-genius plots"

"I'm not a bad guy. Ask Doyle,"

"Oh, you mean the demon guy?" The dark covered Doyle slightly hurt look as they continued frantically towards the car.

"Yeah, I can trust a demon and a vampire," she snorted.

"Well you're going ta have to, aren't you princess" Doyle finally snapped. "I don't see anyone else offering ya assistance against Winters"

Silence fell between them for the third time that night. Broken by a groan by Angel, they placed him in the backset and Doyle took the wheel of the car.

LATER THAT DAY

Angel had left once again. This time on his own to deal with Russell Winters, leaving Doyle and Cordelia alone for the first time since that night. At first, she refused to speak, and he allowed her to do so. Demons did not exactly have a good track record with anyone let alone a person from Sunnydale, home of a hellmouth, a fact he learned from Angel a few minutes prior. He sat reading the paper, looking up from it occasionally to watch her clean the top floor and shed ridiculous light on the home of a vampire. Finally, after and eternity of the two in exactly in the same roles, she spoke.

"So you're a demon, but you're not evil?" She asked skeptically.

"Half demon technically. And yes. I only just found out myself what I am. Not exactly thrilled about it either." He replied, mumbling the last part.

"But it makes you all super strong and stuff," She said, almost complementing him.

"Yeah, but people don't exactly react well. As you and that umbrella well know" He retorted, not noticing the slight apologetic look she gave him.

"I've never seen any de- half demon- not out for blood. Even Angel was evil for a good part of the time I knew him" she said, continuing to clean.

"I have a choice, I don't want to hurt anyone, so I don't change very often. Helps make me look normal,"

"Well, you're certainly not normal." She replied back. However for the first time since they had met, it wasn't an insult.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think so far. If you wanted something to turn out differently, I can try to put it in. R&R   
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully, this piece will make it clear the first part of the vision's significance. I should warn there may be larger breaks than that last one between chapters, seeing as how I have college, a job, and a very pathetic but nonetheless present social life. It shouldn't be longer than a week though.**

* * *

She would always forget what he was. Whether or not that was a good thing was unseen to her. She felt bad whenever she would thoughtlessly insult demons and found a look of self-pity and shame on his face. to be fair, if he was ever in a fight or it ever needed to be done, he would never change. It was an easy fact to forget because of him. He didn't flaunt it. He was a human in her mind. As Cordelia restlessly awaited Doyle's return with a fellow half-demon her pacing brought on the attention of one of his brethren.

She heard him speaking and her own voice responding, but her mind was on Doyle. Despite all her attempts to keep him at a distance, she was worried about how long this whole thing was taking. An entire army of half-demon haters was not something anyone would want to face. This entire case is what kept reminding her of what he was. The demon speaking to her even made some reference to his closer understanding of their plight because of what he was. Everytime she heard it, she accepted it a little bit more. Within herself, she hoped Doyle eventually would too. She smiled to the man she was speaking to and promptly returned to watching the docks, waiting for him to return safely.

She whipped out her phone for the third time that hour to look and see if maybe he had called, but nothing. She looked up frustrated and angry. All emotions, happiness, anger, fristration, excitement ebbed away from her as she saw him running towards the boat. Towards her. Instead confusion set. Was she happy he was fine? Was she upset it took so long? Did she think she truly think he may have been dead? Why did this guy confuse her so much? As if to calm her down from inner turmoil he smiled a familiar, lazy smile she adored.

"You're alive," she said, deadpan. The void of emotion still staking over.

"And you're unhappy?" he questioned in a mock upset tone. She didn't respond. She remained slightly catatonic.

"Doesn't matter, princess. We gotta get this bloody boat moving," he took her by the hand and moved towards the captain. She snapped out of her inner thoughts long enough to hear the two argue.

"I can't go without my second mate," the captain argued.

"You don't go now, we won't have a shot in hell at gettin' these people safe."

"People-" he scoffed, "Freaks."

Doyle opened his mouth to counter, but Cordelia got their first.

"Listen creep, we need you to move, you owe Angel. Do it now, or answer to me." The captain looked uncertain, she certainly didn't look threatening, but the company she kept- demons and vampires, were certainly daunting. Especially when Doyle instinctively took a step back from her. Grumbling under his breath the man bgan to move, closing off the ship as the sound of motorcycles fast approached.

"We need to move, their on their way with something big," Angel told the two quickly, after skidding to a stop in front of them and dismounting the bike.

"We got the captain moving now,"

"That may not be enough time, we have to hold these guys off'" Angel responded to Doyle's remark.

"Man, they're not exactly a cakewalk," Doyle tried.

Before Angel could respond the reinforcements arrived. Angel was driven off to the opposite side of the device, He soon warded off several members of the Scourge before turning his attention to the obvious leader. As they exchanged blows Doyle, with Cordelia right behind him, tried to help quicken the departure of the vessel.

As they worked Cordelia saw what Angel has mentioned earlier. From above the ship, a device much akin to a christmas light decoration was placed hanging into the ship. She grabbe Doyle shouulder to get his attention. They exchanged glances and she knew from his look that this was something dangerous. Below, the sound of Angel breaking the neck of the demon broke their silence.

"He's gonna try to stop it," Doyle reasoned.

"He can't without touching the thngy, though. Won't it kill him?" Cordelia asked, worried.

She watched as Doyle, straight faced, walked over to Angel, who was still making his way up the ladder. He crouched down to meet him at the foot of the landing, Angel stopped.

"It's only just started to arm, I can stop it." He told Doyle. Doyle promptly shook his head.

"You're not done yet no with this fight," Before Angel could get his holdings Doyle pushed him off the ladder, his alreadly unsteady hold easy to dislodge.

Cordelia helplessly watched, unable to move from the spot on the landing. Feebly, she said his name, hoping that calling attention to herself would make him stop whatever it was he had planned. Again, the confusion she felt earlier stopped her. He looked to her, his face determined. He began to stride over to her. Moving closer and closer to her, he faltered just inches from his destination.

Cordelia watched, every emotion she had once been void of just minutes earlier rushing into her as he moved closer to her. A look of regret and sadness filled his eyes as he took her by the arms and embraced her. He moved his lips towards her ear and whispered.

"If I was a braver man, you'd know. I'd've done what I wanted to here." He moved himself away from her and morphed into his demon counterpart. It was the first time since the night that they had met he did this in her presence.

"I guess I'll just have to be a half-man," He said, and was met with a sort chuckle mingled in with the sob Cordelia was in the middle of.

He took to a sprint and jumped.

---------------------------------

The Oracles watched the scene intently. Both interpreting differently.

"This was for nothing. He's still jumping!" The male said irate.

" He is still willing to die for the greater cause. This is good,"

"We wasted time on this silly demon, this is not good. He wasn't supposed to die here."

"Has he died yet?" The girl quickly countered. The boy did not respond at first, instead, he looked confused. It amused her to keep him hanging.

"Look at the time," she said simply.

-----------------------------------

If this had been exactly three minutes and forty seconds later, the story would be different. Cordelia thought of this- not that precise time, exactly- but of what could have happened that night. If they had more time, would things have been changed. If Reiff never ran in the first place, could they have shoved off a bit earlier. If she had caught on earlier that Doyle was looking to be the hero. The possibilities were endless. Instead, she sat in a dank room barely the size of her old apartment awaiting the proclamation of a very creepy half-demon with yellow skin occcasinally interupted with maroon spots. The tears that ebbed from her had finally subsided. She sat with crossed arms ad Angel stood beside the window, staring out in a way that was not void of deep thought, but was obivously thoughts Cordy would not be privy to.

As she cursed the Powers That Be and all sorts of other higher powers she had no idea that the plan had actually gone off exactly as needed. She didn't know this was the better alternative. Instead, she sat monitoering the argument between her need to cry and her lack of tears. Finally, the demon entered the room and Angel immediately stepped to him, ready to hear the news on Doyle.

"I've done what I can for the young man. He appears to be in a comatose state however. The damage was pretty severe, but he should make it. Whether or not he'll wake up is entirely dependent on how powerful a witch or healer you use. Unfortunately, I am not strong enough." The demonic doctor announced.

Angel quickly thanked him, and began making arrangements to keep his room there for some time. Cordelia let out her baited breathe and looked to Doyle, who lay covered in wounds, asleep. She had no idea how close three minutes and forty seconds were.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought, and what you think should happen. I'd like to stress the whole what you think should happen part because I have a general outline, but I could be missing or neglecting characters. For example, my pairings. I am a big Doyle/Cordelia and Fred/Wes fan, but I have no ties to either the B/A or B/S camps or any other pairings you might want, so if you want it (I'll even change out my preferences if you want), R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, new chapter. Thank you all very much for all the reviews and comments and patience as I try to complete these chapters and three exams at once. Actually, it wasn't as hard as I thought. I digress, enjoy!**

Angel's resolve was quickly waning. It had been for seven days. Seven days since Cordelia broached the topic, seven days since he had run into yet another wall, seven days. She had stopped talking to him, slowly and angrily typing memos as a form or contact between the two since he refused to take the only option left to the two of them. His contacts in L.A, especially without Doyle, were limited. His search for a healer or witch were met with outright failures on his part. Of course, Cordy had quickly mentioned a possible option, but Angel could not bring himself to call Sunnydale for help. Knowing what he knew and no one else was hard enough, if Buffy was there, though? He doubted his ability to maintain a straight face with that much pain.

Her arguments were valid. _They were no longer in contact with the Powers That Be, They had no more contacts in L.A, They had no clients for money._ He couldn't help but think of the one, most compelling argument she refused to make. She missed Doyle. He missed Doyle. Without him, the relationship between him and Cordy buckled after only a day or two. He hated thinking of this as his last chance, but as he stared at the piece of paper that held the name of his last possible option in the city he knew that if this didn't work, he wouuld need to make the call.

He gathered his coat in his arms and moved to the doors. He paused for a brief moment in front of Cordy's desk and considered saying something, anything to comfort her. Despite her brave front, she had told him herself just a few weeks prior to the...incident that she found herself liking the man a lot more after he saved her from a vampire. She could only conceal so much before letting a little out. He thought better of saying something, though. He knew she would never accept his words. Plus, by the sound of her angry tapping on her keyboard, he would be privy to a memo by the time he returned.

Almost all of the time nowadays his guilt over what he's done far outweighed any advantaged being a vampire had, but occasionally there were aspects Angel could appreciate. For example, the heightened senses certainly helped when he detected for the third time that night a mildly familiar scent following him. As inconspicous as possible he entered the nearest alleyway and waited for the approaching footsteps. The person stopped short, pushing his crossbow into the alley before his person, Angel reacted quickly, knocking the weapon down. The man grappled towards him, attempting a punch. Angel caught it easily and took him violently to the ground. Intending to question the man he did not make another move. A sliver of light hit his would-be assailant's face, revealing a slightly terrified Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

Angel loosened his grip on him, thinking better of attacking a watcher- former or current. Slow to rise off of him, Wesley took that oppurtunity to pick up his crossbow.

"What are you doing Wesley?" Angel asked slightly annoyed.

"Clearly apprehending you Angelus," He said threateningly, altough with a hint of fear in his tone.

"I'm _not_ Angelus."

" Yes, well I think I can contend that,"

"To a person who would pretty well know whether or not they were evil?"

"I saw you cohorting with a demon I have been tracking for some time now."

Angel thought back to all the demons he had talked to for the past week. They were hardly savory characters, but all local. He didn't think Wesley was stupid enough to have trouble tracking any of the local demons. He continued to contemplate, crossbow to his chest.

"Look, If I were evil, don't you think I would have attacked you by now?"

"Clearly you've had your fill with Ms. Chase! I saw here enter your inhabitance hours ago this morning and have yet to she her return." Wes spat back.

"Cordelia works for me!" Angel replied, now frustrated enough to finally knock the crossbow from Wesley once more. Prepared, Wesley then quickly procured a cross from his jacket which- like the rest of his ridiculous outfit- was leather, Angel observed.

"And the nasty empath demon I saw leaaving your offices this afternoon?" he asked unsure now of his entire theory. Finally, Angel recalled the demon he was speaking of.

"The guy who came in this afternoon was a client I rejected. He wanted me to act as a bodygaurd against some...Bounty hunter" realization struck the two. Wesley finally believed he was not as evil as he may have originally thought. Angel began to think of the world he lived in where Wesley could be thought of as a ruthless bounty hunter.

Without much persuasion, Angel decided to join Wesley in his exploits to find his demon rather than meet his contact at the bar. Fear of another rejection and hope that maybe Wesley's watcher training would be enough to help Doyle inspired him to help instead. Maybe having another person in the offices would help the rift between him and Cordy. The search did not take long. Wesley had figured out just a few hours earlier the connection to this demon, Wolfram and Hart, and an auction occuring that night. After infiltrating said auction, the two worked quickly and disposed of the demons running the operation and prevent the law offices from getting any of their bidded items.

"I'm not sure I have enough experience to do what you're asking, but I do know of some people who may be able to help," Wesley said as they walked into Angel Investigations. As they made it inside Cordelia rose, aware of the new person to arrive.

"Wesley, wow. This is a surprise." She made to hug him, but thinking of both the akward kiss they shared and his leather pants, refrained.

"Yes, well. Angel spoke of the trouble you two were having finding proper medical attention for this- Half demon is it?"

"It's Doyle," she responded quickly.

"Yes, Doyle. I thought I could be of assistance. I'll make some calls." He moved to the phones as Angel saw a smile play on Cordelia's lips for the first time in a very long week.

Not long after he started to make the calls did Wesley find success. He entered the room practically giddy at his success. Angel looked up from his office and joined Wesley and Cordelia in the mainroom.

"Well that didn't take very long at all." Wesley said happily.

"You found someone who can help?" Angel asked, trying to make sure that this was the successful part of his plan. Wesley was known for not exactly trusting the supernatural and for that reason Angel suspected he may haave been willing to cart Doyle of to some experimental project the council had.

"I'm surprised you didn't. Giles quickly agreed that he and Willow would both make the trip-"

"You called Sunnydale?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was ready to kill Wesley.

"Of course, Giles is much more experienced than I am with magic considering his- less than reputable past. We all know Willow is progressing nicley. I'm sure they are our best shot." He reasoned. Despite herself, Angel could she Cordelia supressing a mad laughter and wide grin at the irony.

"Yes, well, they'll be here by morning. For now I think I should go. I'll be here too though. In case I can be of any assistance helping your friend." Wes said to break the mounting silence before leaving for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------

That morning Angel spent every minute making sure his office looked reputable. He had no idea why. There was no word that she was coming, and besides, she had seen the place before, but still, he couldn't help but remake the coffee Cordelia insisted on making and neatening messy stacks of books. It was around ten that morning that the two arrived alone. Angel couldn't help but feel slightly disapointed that only Willow and Giles made the trip. The feeling quickly wavered however, when he thought of how this may help Doyle. Pleasantries were shared in a very dignified and straightforward way before they delved into the situation at hand.

"So this gentleman is in a coma?" Giles reiterated as he cleaned his glasses.

"Why isn't he, um, in a hospital," Willow asked meekly, unsure, particularly when she saw Cordelia wince at the question.

"He's half-demon. We can't be sure that he won't change into demon form. We don't know how much control he has over it. I've seen a sneeze set him off." Angel explained, to the relief of Cordelia, who looked as though she may cry, finally. Her hidden emotions were finally beginning to get to her.

"Is there a spell that can take him out of it?" Willow asked Giles.

"Well, not strictly. We can certainly repair some of the damage. It was a supernatural phenomena that put him in his condition, yes?" He said, directing his question to Angel, who simply nodded his head.

"Can we see the chap?" He asked, not wasting anytime. Cordelia took the group including herself, Giles, Wesley, Willow, and Angel to Doyle's room. They had set it up downstairs in Angel's place.

Just then, for the first time since he had lapsed into the coma, Doyle stirred. They all turned to him in anticipation of recovery, but instead found him writhing in pain. His eyes opened slightly, but were rolled in the back of his head. He didn't appear to be breathing and his hands balled into fists.

"What's happening?!" Cordelia asked Angel frantically, trying to soothe him back into at least taking oxygen.

"I think he's having a vision." He explained.

"Now? Don't the PTB have something better to do?" she exclaimed

"He has visions? This probably isn't helping his condition. His brain could already be damaged and the effects of visions on any living being is drastic. We need to transfer them" Giles explained as Doyle subsided into his comatose state once more.

"Plus, you know, they're probably not helpful to anyone if he can't tell you guys what he sees," Willoe observed.

"Well, I think I can transfer them. I'll need some supplies. Willow, if you could run down to this shop, I believe it should still be open since my last trip to this area, they should have them all." Giles started, handing her a list of supplies and the address of the place in question,"

"I'll fo with you," Angel offered, thinking of her protection. He was one to know how unsavory the streets were after hours.

"We'll also need a host." Giles said, before they could leave.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Visions are only ever transferred through living hosts. Unless you do not want to act on the visions- which I do not suggest considering their a direct conduit to you from the Powers- we need someone living to accept them."

At that moment, three voices spoke up:

"I'll do it." Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley all replied.

**I thought I'd end this one on a little cliffhanger that's interactive. I have several paths I can go as far as who gets the visions for now. Each one has a story idea in my head. Ultimately, it's up to you guys who gets em. Cordelia? Wesley? Angel? Willow? Giles? A random person not even mentioned yet? Let me know. The next chapter may start to be written as soon as tomorrow, so get them in quick! (Not really rushing you guys, I can wait).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, look, a new chapter. Truth be told, I don't love this one. It was one of those pieces that needed to be written to continue the story, so feel free to bash it all you want. Thank you for all the reviews so far, they're very helpful.**

When she and Giles returned Willow was hardly surprised to find that Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley had yet to settle the debate over who would be recieving visions for the Powers. In fact, the debate had now turned into an odd shouting match, pitting each person against the other. Obviously, at least to Willow, Angel was the top contender for them. Wes and Cordy meant well, but they were human, the toll visions would take would probably be greater on them than Angel. By the look of the man she had come to help, he wasn't in very good shape because of these visions. Angel was strong and undead, it certainly helped win her favor.

Wesley, as it was mentioned vehemently by Cordelia, appeared like he wanted the visions for no other reason than to weasel his way into _Angel Investigations_. Willow thought it was probably more likely that he was using his straight edge logic as usual. Wesley was one for following the rules and had a strict line on what's to be crossed and what's not. He probably believed it was ann honor to have visions, maybe it was like a civic duty.

Then there was Cordelia. The volunteer Willow and Giles were both rather shocked by her willingness. In the years Willow had known her, Cordelia Chase was not one for charity or kindness, or caring, really. Back when she was dating Xander, of course, she had appeared to change for the better, but once they broke up, old Cordelia was back. Now, though? When Willow looked into her eyes there was something certainly different about the girl now. She seemed stronger and grown up. Not completely, she was still concerned about money and made ardent, tactless points as to why Angel and Wes couldn't do the job. There was slight grown-upness about her now, though. Willow had only been there a few hours, but it was Cordelia who greeted them happily at the door, offered them coffee, asked about the gang back home, and seemed to be the primary caretaker for Doyle. What she couldn't quite understand yet was her reason for acually _wanting_ the visions.

With a sigh, Willow let the three continue to argue and instead began to examine Doyle while Giles prepared the spells, occasionally looking up, prepared to say something, but resisting every time. She watched the man who lay unconscious. She had been in a coma once, she knew how it felt. Something told her that experience was not as similar as this coma. Doyle still moved occasionally, stirring. It looked as if the man was aware of his condition and was trying to break out. The movement had increased since he recieved a vision. Willow found it somewhat endearing that, despite his condition, the man was still trying to help the person he saw.

"You can't do it!" Cordelia cried.

"Why not?" Angel asked, angrily.

"Because you're a vampire!" Silence fell for a beat, "Just because you have a soul _now_ doesn't mean you always will."

She certainly made a good point. If Angel turned evil, who would help the people he saw in the vision.

"But it's temporary." Angel said in a low voice.

"What if it's...not." She said, her voice breaking slightly at the weight of her words. Willow glanced between Doyle and Cordelia and realization struck her. Cordelia wanted the visions because she cared about him. If he didn't come out of this coma, she wanted them to remember him. As sentimental a reason as it was, much more than practical, it was then Cordelia won Willow's vote if it counted.

"It won't happen that way." Angel said

"You don't know." She said. The conversation, which had previously been at high decibal was now barely a whisper. Wesley could see he was no longer in contention, turning his attention to assisting Giles with the spell preparation,

"They're not meant for humans," Angel contended rather resigned.

"Yeah, well how are you going to fight if your incapacitated with them? Besides, if they're just temporary, then I should be able to handle them for a while." She countered now much more confident of the decision. Angel began to speak, but Giles finally rose his voice.

"Angel, I believe this is at least an acceptable temporary option. Doyle should not be incapacitated much longer. You need to be able to fight without distraction of these visions. I believe Cordelia is grown enough to make this decision for herself. Now, we haven't much time, and if I know Cordelia, you'll be hard pressed to convince her anyone else is going to be doing this. We really must get going."

Angel closed his eyes, clearly upset by the choice, but it was clear the path they would be taking. Willow exchanged a smile with Cordelia, and immediately, they began preparation.

Stll not quite assimilated into some heavier spells, Willow was surprised when Giles took her along to assist in some of these healing incantations. Now though, as she let the spells course through her, feeling the power, she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. The first incantations were to immediately endow Cordelia with the visions. Shortly after, several spells were used on Doyle himself, in order to begin the healing process. Unfortunately, the spells were not powerful enough to actually rouse the man from his slumber. While he looked much more peaceful, his breathing much more regulated, concern and disapointment was clearly etched onto Cordelia's features. After they had packed their supplies up and began to clear out, Willow took a chance and made her way to the couch Cordelia sat in.

"Hey, um. I'm kind of impressed with what you did." she offered.

"Thanks. I just kind of thought that what we did here would actually..." she trailed off, looking into the room at which Doyle stayed.

"Wake him up," Willow finished for her. Suddenly, Willow thought of a reason she may really be upset, "Are you having second thoughts taking the visions now?" She asked.

"No. Not regretting that. I guess I feel bad about how I treated him." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"When he wasn't- you know- I would tease him. He wasn't exactly perfect. He drank too much, gambled, wore awful clothes. He was half-demon. I know it shouldn't bother me, because he was a good guy. He saved me more times than I care to count, but sometimes, I would use that against him."

"You'll get a chance to be better"

"I thought it would be today."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I just got my hopes up about it. Now I'm back to not knowing. I kind of hate it."

"He will wake up."

"How do you know?"

"Well, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I kind of rocked in there. I think we did it. We just need time."

Cordelia nodded her head. Willow thought briefly of hugging Cordelia, but a creeping sensation told her that despite all the growing Cordelia may have done, she wasn't quite there yet. As she walked away to greet Giles at the car and make their way towards Sunnydale, she couldn't help but think maybe all that growing she was doing was going to come a lot quicker now that she had a few things to fight for and visions to help guide her.

**So there's that. Let me know if you have any storylines you want featured more or less. Also, for all you guys who really wanted more Lindsay and Kate and etc, let me assure you they will be making appearance at least two chapters from now. I think if I have my season two timeline right, they'll be in there quite a bit too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, that whole updating at least every week thing certainly failed miserably didn't it? I won't bore you guys with the details (Make up your own reasons why I suck) but here's a new chapter.**

* * *

He had to admit sometimes he just really hated being right. The clang of metal scraping against the cement floor helped break the embrace between Angel and Faith. They both glanced to him, Angel gave him a knowing stare Wesley had no choice but to return. Beside him Faith stared a mixture of fear, regret and other emotions he didn't think was possible coming out of her.

That entire morning Wesley had taken it upon himself to explain to Cordelia how it was possible for people to change. How they can do the right thing after wronging others their entire lives. In the months he had become better acquainted with the young woman he had even dated at one point Wesley could not recall an argument he flat out won. Admittedly she had grown quite a bit since they had last met, but her stubborn streak persisted.

That morning was different. He fully expected a giant row about whether or not their latest charge would testify in a very important trial led defended by none other than Wolfram and Hart. It began that way, at least. However when Wes argued the point a little further she seceded, accepting his argument. Considering their history Wesley suspected something was amiss, but gathered it probably had to do with a certain- comatose someone moving into her place so she could take care of him better than the quote "Inept vampire" was doing. Angel was, in fact, doing a more than fine job caring for their fellow employee and Cordelia's argument that, "Everyone needs a little sunlight" was a little skeptical, especially in the presence of a vampire, but Angel allowed the change and made way for a much happier, much more complacent Cordelia.

It was a valid explanation for why she was simply agreed with Wesley, but he believed it may also have something to do with everyone around her. Angel was evil once, Doyle a less than reputable figure, and both had more than proved themselves in her eyes. She herself had transformed as well. It was possible she was beginning to agree with him for because she really did.

Now Wesley stood in the alleyway, soaked thoroughly by the torrential rain, trying to remember why it was he believed people could change. Thinking of the three people around him he could not _not_ believe it. People do change. The injuries he had sustained that night were beginning to become valid counter points, though.

He supposed they could be worse. Faith had just begun the "blunt" stage of her torture regimen when Angel intervened. To be honest, Wesley believed that Angel would not find that Faith had found Cordelia's place and discovered where she had taken him until much later. Upon re-entering Angel's office and receiving a brief hug from Cordy she explained what he had missed.

Angel had apparently realized that it was possible for Faith to try to get to him via Cordelia or Wesley and wanted to check in on her, him, and Doyle before going after Faith himself. He discovered the still unconscious Cordy only moments after the fight. They pieced together where Faith could've been using the police reports of the theft she had committed earlier and found Wesley rather quickly after that. He was still downstairs with the brooken woman. Meanwhile Wesley and Cordelia began to pick up their conversation from earlier on.

"So, people change, huh?" Cordy said sceptically as she mended some of his wounds. He had to think for a long moment before speaking. Deep down he saw it. Beneath all the pain she had inflicted that night Wesley's resolve continued.

"Yes. If anything is an indication of what I'm speaking of this is it. Faith is ready to change." Cordelia gave another look of doubt before shrugging her shoulders once again, much like she had previously.

Despite his own doubts whether or not he himself believed in Faith's rehabilitation Wesley was prepared to maintain his position despite everything. Perhaps things would be different if things had gone another way that night, but for now he was in Angel's corner.

* * *

**I think you'll notice one small change I made here- it always bugged me that Angel would assume that Spike would go attack Cordy at her place (In The Dark) but he didn't assume that with Faith. She knew the two in Sunnydale as well, why wouldn't she? Anyway, I already have the next chapter written- Lindsay, Wolfram and Hart, and Kate if anyone wants to know who's featured.**

**One other thing, Now that Faith has been introduced, I'm finding myself conflicted as to which pairing I like more- Wes/Faith or Wes/Fred, if you guys have any suggestions please R &R (Or just do it for fun ;)).**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Lindsay McDonald was nothing if not extremely lucky sometimes. Just as things were beginning to look a little,well, _daunting_ for him and his fellow co- workers at Wolfram and Hart three gentleman turned up at their door from a very unlikely place. Lindsay, Lilah Morgan, and Lee Mercer were up to their heads in murder plots for their rogue...rogue slayer when the members of the Watcher's council came strolling into their offices. 

It was obviously no secret that the two- a firm dealing mostly in notorious clientele and a council devoted to the destruction of those clients- did not work together well. Or at all for that matter. By the looks of the three men who had come through the door, though, whether or not this meeting was appropriate was the last thing on their mind.

"I suspect you know who we are and who we work for." Collins asked. Lindsay simply nodded, taking the lead with Lilah standing slightly bemused and surprised and Lee looking like a moron not fit to lead with his various bandages strewn about his person.

"I also believe that you and I have a common problem at the moment." He countered to the Brits.

"We'd like to propose a small allegiance with each other to alleviate ourselves of certain...stresses in our lives."

Weatherby said.

"What are your terms?" Lindsay replied shortly.

"Combine our resources in order to capture the rogue slayer and return her to the council-"

"We'd really prefer her dead." Mercer interjected, much to the dismay of Lindsay, Collins gave him a look before continuing.

"And as a thank you we shall do our best to rid you of a certain vampire."

"I thought you guys were all rah-rah in the Angelus camp," Lilah asked, matching Lindsay's own surprise.

"We have not forgotten that he is above all, a vampire. It is in our interest ultimately to rid the world entirely of his kind." Smith commented.

"If you don't mind my asking, why have you come to _us_?" Lindsay asked, his curiosity at the odd house call getting the better of him. The trio shifted uncomfortably before Weatherby spoke.

"Our first choice is no longer available to us. We had a man closer to the inside, but he has decided to back a failing cause I'm afraid." Lindsay shook his head in understanding, realizing they must have been speaking of the recent addition to Angel's team he had noticed.

"Well boys I that I can speak for this firm when I say that I believe we have a deal." Lindsay replied, rising to shake their hands. Smith looked at his hand before replying, "Yes, well, one other thing. We would rather prefer if this deal were kept and discreet as possible. Reputations and such."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Lindsay countered before showing the men the door. Fingering the card they had given him before placing it in his pocket.

Things were running very smoothly, the night planned out precisely. In a few moments he would have a prime seat in the downfall of all of his problems and the rise of his future. Right now though, this was the last place Lindsay wanted to find himself. With a look of disdain he passed through the Los Angeles police precinct and headed directly for the one woman he knew hated Angel ass much as he did. He stopped at the desk of the blond policewoman and placed his briefcase on her desk. Kate Lockley looked up with a look on her face that told Lindsay she was not as pleased to see him as he normally expected from a woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked rather coldly

"My name is Lindsay McDonald, I'm a lawyer at Wolfram and Hart," He said with a smirk. It was cleanly wiped off his face however, when he was greeted by and even more disheartening glare from Kate at the name of his firm. Obviously, not a fan. Nonetheless, he continued, "I saw your report this afternoon and felt compelled as a citizen of this fine city-" he paused briefly in reaction to a snort emitted from the gruff woman, but continued, "To inform you of some information regarding the whereabouts of the woman you spoke of this afternoon."

"Tips go through the office-" She began to recite, almost bored. He smiled once more.

"Yes, but I thought this, more personal, tip should go directly to you." With this, he opened the briefcase and dropped a folder onto her desk. She stared for a moment as he waited before picking up the folder. As she scanned through the notes Lindsay noticed a change in her eyes from distaste at his general presence to something more...alive. A cold fury filled them as she returned her gaze to him.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's fair to say any other office would be ill equipped to deal with these sort of...matters." A smile played at the corners of her mouth. Lindsay doubted very much she had heard a word he just said. He saw something in her smile however, that forced him to make a mental note not to get on the bad side of it.

"Thank you very much, sir." She said, struggling a bit at calling him sir. With a smile he exited the precinct, slowing just a moment to revel in hearing detective Lockley call for backup and the address to Angel Investigations. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**And hopefully for you guys it will. Let me know what you think. It's especially important you guys review and such because I have two different versions of how the story continues...two very different ways and since I don't have or use a beta (something about knowing a person is reading my work...it's weird and I can't really explain it) I'm conflicted. One is really out there but makes the story more fast paced the other is a little more realistic but takes more time to develop. If you want to know more details message me or review- I don't want to give it away. Depending on this I may post the next chapter as early as tomorrow afternoon (late work shift, whoo!) Good? Bad? Indifferent? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to post this last night, but for some reason my internet was down and I had to figure out which series of the two possible ways to do. I may make the other piece a different story later on.**

* * *

Even with the best of effort and compassion they could muster, Angel could tell Wesley and Cordelia's ability to stick by him in his efforts were waning. Faith was far from reaching any goals set for her as far as her possible rehabilitation. Though their attempts at compassion were helping, the effort was strained on their part. Looking into the faces of two of her more recent victims of violence also appeared to be a lateral move for the girl. Nonetheless Angel persisted with his usual determination to help the fallen slayer. 

The trio had discussed briefly the possible future. Faith would need a lot of work. The police- while clearly the best choice would not be an option immediately. The fact that at some point she would be serving time seemed to resolve some of the passive aggression the Wes and Cordy shared but the lack of immediate gratification was a little harder for them to accept. Angel was beginning to think there presence was going to eventually undo all of his work when he walked into his apartment and found something unexpected.

Bag packed, Faith sat on the bed very nearly the wreck she was just a day before. Wesley stood before her speaking angrily with her police bulletin in hand. There was no sympathy in his voice, but it actually seemed to help Faith. Angel nearly walked into the room to stop Wes from continuing but paused for a brief moment. Listening to him speak to Faith it dawned on him their connection. He was her watcher. If ever so briefly and, well, incompetently the two were bound together by something bigger than anything that might have happened between them. Wesley was beginning to understand that by the looks of things. He turned to leave but heard his name called from behind.

"I think I know what I have to do now, I have to confess." her voice was small, but determined.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Angel asked warily. Faith took a small glance at Wesley, who seemed to be trying to downplay his involvement but still showed signs of pride at his work, before turning her head and nodding to him.

"First thing we need to do is get you to the police station. Wes call Cordy and tell her what's up, she's at her apartment. Then we need to-"

"Explain to me what the hell is going on?" A voice rang out from the doors, interrupting Angel. He turned to find her standing, arms crossed. Buffy Summers' eyes bore through him, arms crossed. He met her eyes for a brief instant before she turned her attention to the other slayer in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to make the question seem a little less defensive than it managed to come out.

"Oh, god, B. B I'm so-"

"If you don't shut up I will beat you-"

"Hey!" Angel started, a sudden protective wave for the girl spilling over him just as suddenly as other emotions reserved just for Buffy fell over him, "Wes, take her to the office, Buffy this isn't your concern."

"I pretty much beg to differ." She retorted. Suddenly anger and frustration for the girl took over.

"Your being here isn't going to help her get better."

"She's beyond getting better." she retorted, pursing her lips.

Wesley and Faith finally began to move. Buffy watched for a moment, considering moving to stop them, before she could Angel stepped before her.

"I know Faith did some bad things to you."

"You can't possibly know."

"You can't possibly know what she's going through."

"But of course, you do. I'm sorry. I can't be in you club. I've never murdered anybody."

Silence fell for a few moments. Seething anger grew over the two remaining in the room.

"I hate to interrupt," Wesley began, standing atop the stairs leading down to the duo," But I've contacted Cordelia, she'll be on her way momentarily to transport Faith to Detective Lockley's custody.

"Fine." Angel said shortly, watching Buffy's reaction to hearing for the first time Faith's plan to place herself in custody.

"This was _her_ decision?" She asked, recovering from the brief shock and turning to suspicion.

"She's ready to redeem herself." He replied quietly, letting the full affect of the words sink in.

"Yes, well, slight other problem," Wesley spoke once more his voice desperately having tried to break in for some time," It appears we have company on the roof. Watcher's council members and, by the looks of it, operatives working with Wolfram and Hart. Both want their Faith problem dealt with. Differently than we do most likely."

"Those council operatives are serious." Buffy offered.

"I'm willing to bet the Wolfram and Hart guys are just as serious. They're working together?" He questioned Wes, who nodded with, obviously disgusted with his former co-workers alliance with the evil law firm.

"Cordelia will be here in five minutes-" A crash from above interrupted Wesley, "However I don't believe the others will wait that long." In a flash both Angel and, to his and everyone else's surprise, Buffy moved quickly up the stairs to the oncoming fray. Wesley quickly followed suit.

The odds substantially lopsided against them, Angel quickly made his way to apprehend one of the Watcher's council members. Wielding a gun, Weatherby knew better than using it against a vampire, but apparently did not have the presence of mind to consider his clear mismatch. He threw a forceful punch towards Angel. Quickly ducking he put his shoulder into the man's stomach, lifted him, and carried him into a nearby cabinet. Then he quickly served several more punches to Weatherby, dropping him to the ground.

In the mean time Wesley attempted to close off access from the roof, where the Wolfram and Hart associates tried to make their way in. Lowering his head he narrowly missed several rounds shot off into the door. Moving out of the way the door creaked open. The first few members to attempt access were met with roundhouse kicks via Buffy. She dodged the next round of bullets, rolling back to a vertical base she was met by Wes handing her a few choice weapons from the now dismantles weapons cabinet. From the corner she could she Angel taking down a few more operatives before turning his attention back to Collins.

Angel could see that, with the aid of Wesley, Buffy had hands down taken care of the Wolfram and Hart team. With a final blow to Smith the threat had been neutralized. Before he could turn his attention to Buffy to continue to argue Cordelia walked in. casually stepping over Collins unconscious body.

"Okay, I'm here. Although I don't really see the point seeing as how Kate's outside with the full force of the LAPD but whatever..." She continued walking around the room, oblivious of the shocked expressions of the three. She took another quick glance, finally noticing Buffy.

"Oh. Hi. Nice surprise." Buffy just stared at her. Clearly wondering where the more mature, more adult Cordy Willow and Giles spoke of had run off to.

"So where is Faith?" Asking the obvious, Cordy took another look around along with the rest. She was gone.

Quicker than anyone else Angel made his way to the outside of his building to immediately find himself apprehended by the S.W.A.T team led by Lockley. She looked him up and down his frustration from this entire day ready to burst out in tirade, he tried to contain his temper.

"Are you going to tell me where she is?"

"I have no idea, Kate."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make you talk down at the station..." as she continued her threats to him, Angel slowly tuned out, detecting a possible hint of Faith in the air. She had been outside recently. She had run. He closed his eyes, disappointed that once again he had come close, but ultimately failed the woman who needed his help the most.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. As they made their way to the station every emotion of the day was being taken out in the verbal sparring match he consumed himself in with Buffy. He sensed even Kate was growing uncomfortable with their arguing. She had someone new in her life. Someone that wasn't him. She had come over here to get revenge on someone and her words were certainly doing it to him. He was once again ready to retort to some insult or another when he finally caught sight of Kate's desk. Sitting, looking out of place and uncomfortable, Faith rose to meet the detective.

"I'd like to make a confession."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. I'm a little unsure about this one cuz it generally follows the same path, but is going to cause some big changes in the future with Faith and Wesley mostly. I know that War Zone introduces Gunn- which is a big development, but I don't think I'm going to write chapter on it because essentially nothing changes. Blind Date, while important for Lindsay, is also pretty much unchanged so I won't do that one. The first finale is up next...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I thought it would be nice to recap a little about each character before the first season finale. **

* * *

He hadn't done it in a while. The room was dark, the office empty. Angel took a seat at his chair. He placed his hands beneath his chin and began his rumination. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last did this or whether it was because of the lack of time he had or lack of need to do so. He winced slightly at the thought that he could possible find thinking over his past unnecessary.

It bothered him a bit that he couldn't change his old habit of sitting in the dark. Everyone had already informed him of his unhealthy nature, but he persisted nonetheless. This is what brought him there that day anyway. Everyone around him was changing and he felt the same as always. Sure, he was helping people and each time he could sense the positive impact he was making, but he didn't really feel any different inside.

On the flip side each person around him had changed. Evolved. Matured. Whether or not this was a good thing had yet to be seen in some cases, but seemed like he was stationary while the world around him kept turning. Cordelia had obviously changed the most. She had taken in Doyle and become his primary caretaker, barely letting anyone who came into his proximity so much as touch him without her permission. She still bickered continuously with Wesley, but would occasionally let him win once in a while. Somehow, knowing Doyle was a half-demon who was willing to die to save others made her much more tolerant to their less than human clients. She was still her sarcastic, money driven self, but the visions and Doyle were helping her see the other side of things.

Wesley's change a little more subtle, he still maintained his slightly clumsy, nervous personality making up for it with his intelligence and allegiance. He still argued back just as fiercely as he received with Cordy but something else had changed. The first time Angel smelled the scent faintly, unable to recognize it. The next time, he was able to vaguely identify it and by the third he was absolutely sure. Every week, Wesley visited her. Maybe it wasn't a change. Maybe he felt it was his duty as her old watcher but Wesley visited Faith for whatever the reason. He kept it secret, or just didn't bring it up at any rate. If it hadn't been for his sense of smell Angel wouldn't have known and as far as he could tell Cordelia was clueless. Probably too preoccupied with whatever was happening in her life to notice the odd but routine behavior on Wesley's part. It was possible that he knew that Angel knew, seeing as how Angel would occasionally visit the girl as well, but it was so far left out of conversation.

She herself has shrunken a bit since entering the confined life of prison. She kept up a slight facade, cracking the occasional joke, but Angel could tell being left alone with her thoughts was not as helpful to her as it had been for him. He would never tell her, but he sensed that these visits from both men were certainly helping. Her biggest regret aside from the murder of the deputy mayor in Sunnydale was obviously all she had done to Buffy. She seemed determined to make amends to her first.

This was much to the chagrin for Angel as she sometimes made mention of the girl he had left behind. It had been a while since they had spoken before their encounter. She still thought it had just been a few moments one morning after thanksgiving. She had no idea it had been so much more to him. She had changed without him. She had someone else, she was in college. He no longer fit in her world. If he ever did. He considered going out to see her after their fight when she had come to find Faith. He had gone so far as to get into his car and turn the ignition, but stopped himself. He wasn't going to interrupt her new life. He would have to stay here. The fight was merely verbal, thought they came close to blows. Maybe if it had he would feel guiltier for what he said and did and had been able to travel the distance between them physically to mend the distances emotionally, but ultimately it was better if he kept himself at a distance. For both their sakes.

He thought of his newer allies and enemies. Detective Kate Lockley still blamed him for her father's death because it was at the hands of vampires. He was there as well. Since she had arrested him, even before that, speaking was a non-occurrence with them, but he was still concerned about her downward spiral upon entering the demon world. He had only recently met Charles Gunn, but knew he was in for a life change. Losing his sister, he would probably never recover, but with accepting the gray that came in their lives- especially with knowing a vampire with a soul- he could do more good than harm to those he still cared about.

The biggest mystery to him was Lindsay. The lawyer was willing to dispose of him completely just months earlier. All of a sudden they found themselves working together to eliminate a possible threat against some special children. There was a flicker of hope in Angel that maybe he could change for the better, but doubted any teamwork was in their future. Though the attorney's future seemed a littler dimmer at Wolfram and Hart than it had before but much to everyone's surprise reports informed them that McDonald was actually promoted.

Everybody was changing. He didn't feel the same.

------

"Some things never change I'm afraid." The Charge said a little less gently than either would prefer.

Their murder was clearly orchestrated for a while, but it was always assumed that if they changed the past to help the vampire with a soul they stood a much larger chance of survival. Apparently not the case as both Oracles stood confrontationally but futily before Vocah.

To make matters worse they weren't allowed to even give up a fight. They were to surrender their immortality to help a cause they would never see the end of. The female looked to the Charge once more in hope then back to her furious brother. He was not accepting the terms very well. She however saw things differently. The Charge quickly dissolved himself from the room. Placing her hands gently folded into each other she closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to completely come over her.

* * *

**Meh. I don't think this was my best work, it was kind of an after thought after writing the next chapter to fill in the blanks before continuing but please review and let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo boy, this one's kind of long, and I even broke it up into two chapters...**

* * *

With every continued effort his eyelids fought back harder and harder. His entire body fought back. Every inch of it screamed in pain anytime he even thought about moving. Still, he persisted. He was determined to finally open them fully today. He had to. Doyle's eyes opened slowly, centimeter by centimeter before shutting down again. He tried again and again to no avail. _This dance has gone on long enough_ he thought to himself fiercely.

They shot wide open and the light poured in. It was with that he remembered. His eyes closed in a wince. The last time he had seen light it nearly buried his eyes from the inside out, along with every other part of his body. The memories of his last waking day came flooding back. Jumping into the light, pushing past the immense pain... walking up, determined to do something about how he felt... faltering...whispering to her.

Shielding his eyes with his scarred hands slightly to make amends for their rude awakening he looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He darted his eyes around the room, slowly lifting himself but the elbows into a more suitable position. He tried sitting upright completely but found it too difficult. His head now resting on the headboard Doyle took a better look around...it couldn't be. A smile played on his lips. _I finally spend the night at her place and I'm not even awake to enjoy it._ he thought wryly. Suddenly a rush of relief spilled over him, knowing he was at least in the semi-familiar grounds of Cordelia's apartment. He tried to chuckle but found his mouth too dry.

Another vain attempt was made to call her name out, get her into the room. Once again, nothing came out. Just outside the door he heard a small crash. Never more than in that moment did he wish his voice would escape his throat. Worried something may have happened to Cordelia he tried to rise from the confines of the bed. His legs weren't working properly. For the first time he thought, _How long was I out for exactly?_ Fear for both his own and her well being was becoming overwhelming. He strained, begging his legs, too tired from its docile state and still unhealed from the jump, to support his weight. Another noise.

"Alright! Dennis!" The voice was male. Doyle stop moving. He was getting closer. His thoughts were mixed. The man could be dangerous, but then again how could he know the name of Cordy's ghostly roommate? More likely he was a friend. Or something more...

"I do have more imp-" The door swung open, unsure Doyle kept his position, barely sitting up, arms supporting part of his weight. He looked the unknown, slightly taller he noted, man up and down, judging him. By the voice and general stuffy manner he could tell that he was British. His glasses glimmered slightly with the light coming in from the other room. He hated him already.

He stood looking shocked at Doyle's awake state. Clearly he had been out for a while. He kept his gaze on the unknown man. The unknown man who was comfortably walking around Cordelia's apartment. They stared at each other for another moment longer. Doyle's gaze shifted back and forth. His voice had yet to return, nor his legs. He was restricted to an unwilling spectator._ At least until this guy realizes after a long stint a' coma I might be a bit parched _Doyle thought. Thankfully, Dennis was a little more observant, dropping a glass of water at the table side.

He took a quick sip, throat already soothed and nodded thanks to Dennis as realization struck the Englishman's face. He was really beginning to loathe him. He quietly drank the glass of water before turning his attention to the man.

"I'm Doyle, by the way." He offered. The man breathed in nervously.

"Oh, yes. Wesley Wyndam-Price. An associate of Angel and Cordelia's." Unsure of whether or not to shake hands or just keep a distance Wesley took a step closer before mumbling, "I mean, obviously, otherwise what would I be doing in her apartment."

"I could think of a couple things." Doyle bit back. Wesley just nodded his head a few times before it dawned on him just what he meant.

"Oh! No..nothing...nothing like that." He looked like he was going to continue to ramble. Maybe it he just didn't expect to find Doyle awake that was making him so nervous.

"Right, well," Doyle started, trying to spare the man the need to talk too much, "As much as I would love to talk to a complete stranger in the bedroom of... can I talk to Cordelia? Where is she?"

The look on his face told Doyle everything he needed to know. Something was wrong, something had happened. He suddenly became very dizzy. He shook his head, trying to recover, looking again to the man he barely knew. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot. He may not like...anything about the guy, really, but the look on his face, the look of concern for Cordelia sold Doyle. This man cared about her. He was safe.

"What's happened?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

------

He still didn't know what was going on and it was killing him. He waited alongside Wesley for Angel to arrive. Obviously he would be more comfortable talking to him rather than Wesley, and he managed to understand that. Apparently Cordelia, bless her heart, had been preparing for him to wake up. An extra set of clothes, he suspected were not from his closet but rather a mannequin in a shop somewhere, lay waiting for him in the closet as well as a wheelchair and other provisions. She had been studying up on side affects as well, it seemed.

Upon hearing that Doyle had woken up, Angel began making his way to the apartment to take them to the hospital, despite his insistence he didn't need it. He was beginning to suspect it wasn't him who needed to be taken to the hospital, rather someone was waiting for him there and began to insist instead that Wesley take him.

_Who the hell does he think he is owning a motorcycle?_ he asked himself upon hearing the news that Wes's ability to transport him was slightly hindered, particularly with wheelchairs.

Wesley managed to convince Doyle to wait for Angel. Insisting the news that he was awake was sure to rouse some irresponsible driving and direct disobedience to traffic laws on Angel's part. So he waited. Knowing that something was seriously wrong, but not what. He sat contemplating the worse, refusing to make any small talk, accepting another glass of water from Dennis.

Another few minutes had passed from his realization before Angel made it into the apartment. With a flicker of emotions Doyle recalled the first time he was allowed access into Cordelia's apartment. She was worried about his ever going evil. Angel just wanted to give her a cactus.

"Doyle..." Angel started, letting his voice trail, exhibiting the most emotion Doyle had ever seen out of the vampire.

"We'll get to tha hugs and kisses later, right mate? Just take me to Cordelia and catch me up on the way." He said kindly but forcefully, wheeling himself towards the doors. Angel glanced to Wesley, who seemed convinced there was no other course of action.

"In the meantime, Wes, go to my place."

"Yes, I was on my way. Before she...she asked me to check in." Said Wesley. Doyle winced at the words, knowing behind them was the knowledge of her condition, but continued moving.

Wesley parted ways with them, allowing the two friends the opportunity to catch up. As desperately as he wanted to know what was wrong he was also dreading it. He waited all of three seconds before beginning to drill Angel.

"How long have I been out for?" He began.

"A little less than six months. Your injuries were pretty bad. The light. It was supposed to kill you-"

"I thought it was going to. I thought it did." He added.

"It was close. We called in some people from Sunnydale-"

"Wesley?" He asked, a little harshly. Angel shook his head. "Buffy?" He asked, substantially nicer. He noticed a wince in Angel.

"No. Willow and Giles. One of her best friends and her watcher...It was actually Wes who called them. I don't think you'd have made it without them."

Doyle thought for a moment, letting it sink in, "Remind me to thank them." He paused, and turned to Angel, "All of them." he added, hoping Angel understood. He was accepting Wesley. He still didn't have to like him.

"I'm glad to have you back, man." Angel started. Doyle closed his eyes, letting the air wash over him. Letting it clear his mind, and prepare for the worse.

"What's going on with Cordelia?" He asked. Angel didn't need to look at his face to know how concerned he was.

"She's in the hospital" he sighed.

"Yeah, I gathered." Doyle replied quickly, "Why?"

Before Angel could answer his phone began to go off. Frustrated Doyle began to tap his forehead with his hand, now balled up into a fist. Angel looked to him, and looked as if he wanted to speak. Before he could the phone buzzed at him again. He sighed once more before picking up the receiver. It wasn't just the phone call that stopped him. Doyle knew. Angel was stalling for something else.

"Hello?" From the other end Doyle heard the frantic voice of Wesley once again. "Wait. slow down. What's happened?" Both Angel and Doyle furrowed their brow in concern.

"I'll be right over." Angel responded before hanging up. He turned to Doyle, " The office building. Someone planted explosives. I have to get over there. The cops are outside and Wes just barely missed getting killed."

"Wait, you're going to have to explain to me what the hell's going on?" Doyle said furiously.

"We don't really have time. There's a demon working for Wolfram and Hart, and some there's some prophecy going around. They're going after us and they already got Cordy" His voice choked slightly at her name.

"Leave me at the hospital." Doyle requested, full of resolve.

"Doyle-"  
"I'm not exactly in fighting condition here. I'm no use to you right now. We're almost there. Drop me off and go."

Angel hesitated once more. They made eye contact. He was not going to be convinced otherwise.

------

A few minuted later Doyle was frantically wheeling himself around the hospital, trying to find the right room. The room Cordelia was staying in, apparently seriously injured. After some searching he managed to find a nurse who, after lying about being a relative, finally informed him of her room number. After rounding the corner and seeing the room off in the distance he sped up slightly. He didn't make it to the door.

Standing in his way a young man, once more he was in the presence of a stranger. This time the man didn't appear to know who he was, though. He didn't seem to care, either. Doyle persevered, continuing to roll forward.

"You know, normally, I would have to threaten to put you in one of those things if you moved any closer. Not really sure what to say here." he said to Doyle, now slowing down in front of him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime I need to see my friend."

"Sorry, man. You're not on the non-existent list." Doyle narrowed his eyes to the man. He crossed his arms in defiance to Doyle. In no condition for a fight he wasn't exactly in a position to force his way through, either.

"I work for Angel...or I did at least." He replied, the last part slightly mumbled.

"Are you Wesley? I thought he said you were British" He asked, but kept his defensive stance in front of the door.

"Obviously not. My country's much better." He retorted.

"Well, I may have just got here, but Angel was very specific about not letting anyone into this room. Didn't mention any Irish guys comin' in here. Didn't mention anyone getting a pass inside."

He stared at the man for a few more moments before sighing. "My name is Doyle. I'm a friend of Cordelia Chase in there. I care very much about her well being and would like to see her. Call Angel if you'd like but I'm going in right now." The other man stared at him for a few moments. Something in his look made it look like he believed him. Slowly he stepped out of the way.

"I just don't want to get in trouble for beating up a guy in a wheelchair. How would I explain that to baby Jesus?" Doyle smiled as he made his way into the room. He definitely like this guy much more than the Wes. "Hey!" He shouted out, Doyle turned his head to him, "Name's Gunn, by the way. I'll be right outside making that call."

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want just anyone walking in here." He called back as Gunn took out his phone.

Finally inside Doyle inched forward slowly, nervous now. He saw her lying in bed, eyes shut. She looked anything but at peace in her sleep. Her brow furrowed any eyes darting from beneath her eyelids. He couldn't see any physical harm to her. To some degree it put him in more of a panic. If she wasn't physically hurting on the outside it had to be something on the inside. At her side now, he slowly reached for her hand. He put his hand atop hers, memories of the last time they touched being revisited. He so wanted to kiss her in that moment. Kiss her and die bravely to save her. Die cowardly to avoid her rejection. Instead he hugged her, silently hoping for another moment to be braver later. He got that chance. He hoped he wouldn't mess this up. He squeezed her hand and whispered her name. She stirred, but maintained her resting state.

From behind he could feel Gunn's eyes on him. He had chosen to allow them their privacy but clearly needed to speak to him. With a quick peck to her hand Doyle released it and turned to Gunn. Concern was on the man's face. If he hadn't gotten in contact with Angel he would have probably come in to get him out. Knowing he had made contact made things slightly worse. By the look on his face things weren't going well.

"What's up?" He asked Gunn.

"How's she doing?" He asked quietly, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I've been in a coma for six months. My knowledge of things is a little sketchy at the moment. Maybe you can fill me in, though. What's up?" He persisted.

"Angel wanted me to let you know things aren't going great. Wesley wasn't hurt too bad. the bomb was set on a timer and I guess he got side tracked coming to see you. Owes you his life by the looks of it."

_Guess that makes us even_ he thought to himself, letting him continue.

"Also said something about the Oracles or something. They're gone." Doyle couldn't help but feel shocked. He couldn't think of a single thing powerful enough to get rid of a vessel to the Powers That Be.

"But they were able to show him the way to cure the whole vision-thingy she's going through." He finished, pointing to Cordelia.

The blood drained from Doyle's face.

Finally, things became clear. It was all his fault. Cordelia was lying in a hospital bed because of him. But how could it be? How could he have possibly transferred the visions to her. He knew it was possible, in extreme circumstances and, when someone with visions die they can pass them on, but he didn't know how to. He never meant for her to get them. He never ever wanted her to feel the pain that came with them. The wracking physical pain and festering emotional barrage it took on a person. Back at her side tears began to slide down his face as he looked at her pained face. He couldn't even touch her. The guilt was too much.

Gunn had informed him, he vaguely recalled, that Angel and Wesley would be a while. The were going after the demon and Wolfram and Hart, trying to get to the bottom of things. He had barely listened after learning Cordelia was suffering because of his visions. He would let the three others worry about everything else going on. His concern lay before him. He would find a way to get the visions back. Maybe he didn't need them for his own salvation anymore. Maybe he had redeemed himself six months ago. But for every ounce of pain she suffered because of him, he knew, he would take them back and start making up for that. He would start at the beginning...

* * *

**I think it's cuz of Doyle I got all carried away writing this one. I was really looking forward to his interacting with Wes and Gunn for the first time. Next up is the conclusion of the first season finale. Let me know what you guys think on this one, especially with the re-introduction of Doyle and Gunn's first appearance...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter. I had to separate now into three different chapters so this one might be kind of short...**

* * *

To be perfectly honest Lindsay wasn't exactly thrilled with this plan. As far as he was concerned the best thing they could do was just get rid of Angel completely. The big fuss going into this was not something he was expecting, or something he wanted to go through. Not in any position to argue with his higher ups, however, he stood complacently as Vocah continued the ceremony.

Maybe it was that fear which was bothering him. He worked hard for years to finally be promoted to the position he was hoping for at Wolfram and Hart. Yet, still, when he went into the office every morning he had the unnatural fear that this was the last day he would have. At Wolfram and Hart. At life. He hated the feeling. This was not something he worked for- fear. It was exactly this he ran away from with everything his father had gone through. Not knowing where his life may be going from one day to the next. He didn't ever want to feel that again and yet here he was.

Any other option wasn't there, though. There wasn't any quitting at the firm, as far as far as he could tell. They told you when you weren't in service anymore. And you're never seen again. It wasn't as if he was really looking to terminate his position there. He had seen how the other half lived when he, ever so briefly, worked with Angel. It wasn't terrible. It wasn't great either. Something about his experience there had made him more restless and...there was just something else that bothered him about working _with_ the guy he'd been trying to undo since they'd met.

Maybe it was that which was bothering him too. That was what Wolfram and Hart was trying to do. Get him to turn evil again, work side by side. It could be that Lindsay could bet even Angelus wouldn't work with them. It could be the vague memory of trying to kill the guy, but something told him the plan was a little flawed. His life at Wolfram and Hart was a little flawed...

Interrupting his thoughts, Vocah stirred. Completely disregarding the ceremony his scythe was sensing something outside. Lindsay didn't bother guessing what- or who- it was. He sighed loudly, much to the dismay of a few of the onlookers beside him. With a crash Angel, and to Lindsay's surprise Wesley entered the building. He was sure that Wes had been exposed to a rather nasty explosion at Angel's premises. At least, that was the plan. He was beginning to suspect not everything had went according to plan. It rarely ever did these days.

Thinking quickly he grabbed the scrolls he knew Angel would be after. Judging by her lack of presence Cordelia hadn't escaped her fate. Seeing that Angel was preoccupied with Vocah he was hoping to be able to distract Angel with the scroll. Then, Vocah could escape and finish the rest of the ceremony. Unfortunately he wasn't counting on Wesley. Quickly forgotten by Lindsay he didn't count on him taking him down from behind. Of course he would know fully well that the scrolls were important and go after him.

On the floor now, he managed to knock Wesley off of him. To his side he noticed Angel in the finishing moments with Vocah. He cursed under his breath, but found himself admiring Angel's ability to add insult to injury before finally laying waste to the demon. He turned his attention quickly to the recovered Wesley. This was about to become a two on one against his favor very quickly.

He looked down and noticed that the scrolls were nowhere near him. Looking behind him he also noticed neither Wesley nor Angel had obtained the scrolls, either. Desperate he looked around, trying to find where the hell they could have possibly dropped to. He looked to Angel once more, realization dawning on him. He was fast. If he was after Lindsay he'd already be on top of the guy. Angel was much more concentrated on Lilah Morgan. _She _had the scrolls in her hand.

Forgetting the potentially important question of _how_ she got the scroll he rose quickly. The ceremony hadn't stopped. In fact, judging by the neat piles of dust on the ground where the sacrificial vampires had been the whole thing had actually gone off with success. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. On the one hadn they were one step closer to destroying Angel, on the other Lilah had just gotten the upper hand on him. Holland, he noticed, had taken it upon himself to summon the movers, so he was conveniently absent when Lilah was knocked off her feet and out of consciousness after the spell. Angel walked quickly to her, grabbing the scroll.

In the meantime Wesley took care of Vocah's two assistants. The two reconvened in the middle of the room just beside the unconscious Lilah, apparently void of any concern of the threat Lindsay might hold. He felt a tinge of anger. Did they really think he was of no concern to them anymore? Then again, he did avoid any serious harm. That Wesley character wasn't a very good tackler near as he could tell and he was pretty sure if he grapples with Angel he would most certainly be on the losing end. For now he stayed where he was, out of sight and hopefully out of mind Hopefully, he thought, that wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**Yeah so Lindsay keeps his hand, I figure if Wes wasn't hurt, he'd come with Angel and the whole scroll thing would go different. Plus I always thought Lindsay was always doing much better than Lilah even thought both were promoted so I thought it would be good if she took some initiative too. Let me know what you guys think especially with Lindsay, I'm still not positive what direction to go with him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter! But first I have to thank all of my reviewers, but especially Rabid Reject who, if I'm not mistaken, has reviewed probably every chapter I've written. Thank you!**

* * *

Nothing could rival the joy Cordelia felt as soon as she woke up. When Wes and Angel finished the spell she had immediately woken and looked to her hand. Nothing. The mark was gone. The visions were under control once more. That alone caused her so much relief she barely noticed a hand was resting on hers. She immediately recognized who it had to be. She felt like crying with happiness. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced Doyle in a hug.

Breaking apart after and uncomfortably long time for the other men quietly waiting in the room she looked to the man. He was smiling but at the same time his eyes were filled with some emotion she couldn't quite place. She had never seen him look like this. His brow was etched in a concerned look for her well-being. She knew that much and couldn't help but return the smile.

"You're back," she said in a low whisper.

"You too, princess." He said back, with no higher a voice than she had offered.

"I think we should get out of here," Angel broke in, interrupting the silence that had fallen over them.

Before he had done so Cordy had locked eyes with Doyle. There was something...different in them. She hadn't seen them for the longest time. The eyes that changed color almost with his mood. As he broke off the stare to look to Angel she shrugged off this slight change. Maybe it was all inside her head.

"I think that's best. Once we return to...where do we go, exactly?" Wesley asked.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked.

"They blew up my apartment." Angel said casually. He had been very casual about things like death and destruction lately. It was driving her nuts.

"What?!" She asked, shocked.

"They were trying to take out the whole team, distract from some ceremony they were planning tonight." Wes explained, "Which, by the look of it they managed to perform by the way."

"We'll concern ourselves with that when we come to it. For now we need to get Cordy home and find a new place to-"

"Why not just run Angel Investigations from my place?" She asked suddenly, surprising even herself into silence, "Temporarily of course. At least until you can find a new place. I mean, Doyle's been staying with me and I'm pretty sure Wes had just been living in a motel or something..." Her solution made sense. at least with Angel. The other two men seemed to be shocked (Doyle) that he was staying with her and offended (Wes) that she thought he was living in a motel somewhere.

They began to move, signing Cordelia out of the hospital despite the wishes of the doctor. He seemed to think her mental state was not healthy enough to move. She thought briefly about what the visions might be doing to her considering what her tests showed, but knew there was no way she was going to stay in the hospital another minute. As they continued their way out something was bothering Doyle. He seemed even more restless in the wheelchair than he had all day.

"What do we do then?" He asked to no one in particular.

"About what?" Angel

"About the visions, I want them back."

-------

She wanted to keep them. Cordelia couldn't even explain it herself but when Doyle raised the issue she suddenly became very defensive. She was frustrated with herself and Doyle. The visions hurt, they came at the most inopportune times like in the middle of auditions, the left her emotionally drained, they even landed her in a hospital...and yet she didn't want to let them go.

Then there was Doyle. He would never admit it but at the moment he was in no condition to go through mind-splitting pain of any kind. He still hadn't regained the use of his legs, mostly because of the damage they suffered from the fall, his hand would occasionally tremor and he would refuse to sleep at times. She knew he wanted to take them away from her so _she_ wouldn't feel any more pain, but what if seeing him in pain caused her pain? She was still confused about whether or not the two of them had a future, but she cared about the idiot nonetheless.

Cordelia had thought about bringing up her fears to the guys several times, but had so far chosen to keep quite. She knew that they would fall on deaf ears. Angel, Wes, and Doyle only seemed to be concerned about her well being, not so much their own. While she appreciated having them looking over her she couldn't help but think their help was misguided. Sure, that last bout of visions took some out of her, but was there anything wrong with her keeping them long enough at least to give Doyle some recovery time?

She was sitting quietly, passive aggressively ignoring all three men as they prepared for the spell that would transfer the visions. Willow had left instructions last time she had performed the spell on how to reverse it at a later point. Wes and Angel were pouring over the noted and ingredients when Doyle broke off unnoticed and approached her.

"Cordy, What's wrong?" He asked cautiously, she looked down to him, he was clearly concerned.

"Nothing, what makes-" She was cut off by the Irishman

"Oh, come off it! You've been poutin' all day." She sighed. She may have changed a but since the two had first met, but the man could read her like a book.

"I just don't think now is the best time to do this whole thing." She confessed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, look at you Doyle!" He looked at her with mock surprise.

"I know I'm dashin' and all but that's no reason to stop the spell"

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know it's not. I know what yer thinkin" He started before sighing, " I want them back Cordy. They weren't meant fer you. You weren't ever supposed to feel that pain."

"But I _did_. What's so bad about letting you recover a little bit-"

"Because I wouldn't be able to bear seein' you with it." He burst out angry, "I can barely look at you now knowing you have." He replied barely above a whisper.

She saw it then, the flicker of whatever had changed in him since he woke up. It had nothing to do with post traumatic stress or whatever she had thought it might have been. He was feeling guilty. He was blaming himself for her having taken the visions.

"God, Doyle, you are such...an idiot." His shock was less fake this time.

"Excuse me fer carin' princess."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, if you honestly thought it's your fault I have the visions you're an idiot."

"Much better."

"_I _chose to have the visions. Me. All by myself. Willow could've given them to anyone and I took them despite Angel and Wes both telling me I shouldn't."

Silence fell between the two, allowing both to process the information for themselves. It also allowed them to begin to formulate questions about things. She began to wonder, why did he think it was his fault, did he think he was strong enough to deal with the visions now. Then, thinking further back another important question came up- what did he mean when he said, "if he was a braver person she'd know,"? With all the questions whizzing by in her head Cordelia began to worry if some similar questions where circulating his mind.

"Why did you insist on taking the visions?" He asked first.

"Why did you think it was your fault I had them?"

Both began to formulate answers for the first of many unanswered questions when Wesley broke it up. Amused by the look of annoyance that seemed permanently etched on Doyle's face when it came to all things Wesley she made eye contact with the man. She loved his eyes, they told her everything she needed to know about the man behind them. The look she was so worried about was still there, but so was the sparkle, that ebb of life she was accustom to. things would be fine eventually. Until then she led the way to the area Angel and Wes had prepared the spell for, trying to forget the fact that she had almost admitted she might care about Doyle out loud. There would be time for that later.

* * *

**Now, I've been told by many a person that I'm a heartless asexual robotic bitch when it comes to emotions (I happen to agree and I'm pretty sure I started the nickname so don't feel bad) and this is kind of the first time I tried an emotional talk between two people...did it work? Let me know and review...**

**I should also mention that since this is a season finale rewritten I think it's a good place to give myself a little time before I post the next chapter. Not like my last leave of absence, it's mostly because I'll be starting my second semester of college Monday so I need a little time to adjust back to that schedule. I have the next few chapters written out, but I want to have a definite direction for season two's changes as well before I post them too. I probably will have the next chapter up in, like, a week instead of about three days like I have been posting them, so unless you absolutely can't wait a whole week to read the next chapter I'll put it up with enough motivation (cough-reviews-cough).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I wanted to post this Friday but my brother in all his infinite wisdom got in a stupid snowboarding accident and I was at a hospital on top of some mountain here without my computer.**

* * *

Doyle felt his throat and chest constrict as he entered the Hyperion for the first time. The building itself was hardly something to be confident about. Its history of death and haunting made him and everyone else around Angel wonder why it was he wanted the business to move into the hotel. But it wasn't that which made Doyle uncomfortable with his recent choices.

The last few weeks had been unbearable. Living with Cordelia was awkward enough for him. He still felt pangs of guilt every now and then for her carrying the visions and much worse he was having difficulty not feeling like a creepy stalker every time he saw her step out of the bathroom from a shower.

There were a few times when it seemed like maybe they were making steps forward toward a possible relationship. Nights spent with each other watching movies or even just talking. But for every step closer they seemed to take a step back. He would close himself off when she pushed about his being demon or she would close herself when he pushed about Sunnydale. They hadn't been able to admit how they felt to each other either, too nervous about not knowing how the other felt.

The pattern was driving him insane. To the point that he even looked forward to having Angel and Wesley come around to her place as they set up temporary home for Angel Investigations there. However as happy as he was to welcome the distraction Cordelia seemed just as upset to have them there. He wasn't sure if it was just her not wanting to have a bunch of guys running around, she was used to be with just her and Dennis...and a comatose non-moving Doyle, or if she wanted it to be just her and him. _Probably just wishful thinking_ he thought to himself.

It was after a few passive aggressive statements on her behalf, mostly to Angel or Wesley, but they made Doyle come to his decision. The Hyperion came into play soon after. A little sooner than he had expected, he had to admit, but sooner rather than later would probably be better for everyone.

A few days after Angel announced the hotel would be the new place of operation Doyle had asked if he could take position in one of the rooms to which Angel reluctantly agreed. Either his want for solitude or his curiosity as to why Doyle was moving out of Cordy's place made him hesitate but both Doyle and Angel knew that Angel would not be able to say no.

When explaining the move to Cordy he lied. Sort of. He reasoned that Angel's need to socialize more and open up to others in order to succeed with ultimately becoming human and that Doyle's presence could only help. For the most part this was true. Doyle did truly believe that living there could only help. Visions in the anytime would immediately be dealt with too. But when Doyle thought of the real reason he left he suspected that she knew too. Their living together wasn't really working. Maybe someday, if he was really really lucky and he somehow convinced or, even more likely, tricked her into falling for him they could make it work with all those nights they'd spent happy together but for now it just wouldn't work.

She looked at him differently after he told her. Cordy may not have fully comprehended why he chose to do this but she was acting as if she did. Passively ignoring him and such. At least that meant that she was upset at him for his choice and not at herself. He was worried for a while that maybe she would feel she was to blame for making him move out, but that just wouldn't have been Cordelia. Still in his chair he made his way into the hotel, hoping the change would be good for everyone.

* * *

**Hmmm I don't think I did a good job on this one. Let me know...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A little later than expected, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

All he had was fifteen blissful seconds. At least, as close to bliss as Angel could possibly experience nowadays without becoming substantially less cheery then his already dour demeanor could be. Angel had just come back from singing- horribly- to the Host at Carita's. The act alone wasn't causing him fatigue, but sleep was something Angel had actually been looking forward to since he woke up last. Not something he normally did, but nonetheless he had dimmed the lights of his office and shut his eyes. He had apparently foolishly thought that moving Angel Investigations out of her apartment would make Cordelia much less apt to complain bitterly to him about every little thing.

Not fifteen seconds after his eyes closed had she run into his office, leaving Doyle and Wesley in the Hyperion lobby cleaning up and now there he sat, listening to her latest tirade about Doyle. Normally Angel would find slight amusement in seeing the girl deny caring at all about the man before launching into a soliloquy about how he's different or asking non-stop questions about how he's doing outside her care. Right now though, he couldn't't be bothered. He was much too tired. All his work was making sleep hard to get, apparently. In the back of his head he knew this wasn't true, though. Angel had been sleeping more often than he had ever before but couldn't shake the tired feeling out.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cordelia huffed, breaking him out of his thoughts of sleep.

"Yeah, Doyle is-" Angel started, guessing this was in fact what she was speaking of that moment. He frankly had no idea, too distracted by his drooping eyelids what she had actually said.

"He's being impossible! I never asked him to take the vis-" _And there she goes again_ Angel thought to himself with a sigh. The two had been acting like a bickering old couple, even more so than Wesley and Gunn on the off occasion Gunn joined them for any reason.

She was upset that he moved out and took the visions against he request. He was testy because she refused to see this as signs of caring on his part and, Angel noticed, he had stopped drinking. It was probably either the smell of him or the recent living situation that had Angel noticing but Cordy was oblivious and Wes and Gunn didn't know him well enough to assume he was doing this.

Angel smiled to himself at the irony of their situation. He was upset at her because of all those moments he was gone she was growing as a person, accepting the visions and taking him in and she was upset at him because of all the growing he was doing as a person now that he was back. Now, all of their passive frustration was reverting them back to their old selves somewhat.

"What are you going to do about him?" She asked frustrated.

"Cordy you both just have to give the situation time. I'm sure everything will work itself out." He tried to answer vaguely.

"Maybe your right. It's just frustrating, you know?" She replied after a pause.

"Yeah. But you have to understand everything he does is to show you he cares." Angel offered while trying not to reveal that his friend was in fact head over heals in love with the girl.

"But why can't he let me show him _I_ care?" she asked, much to the surprise of Angel.

He knew that the two liked each other. A lot. The problem was getting them to admit it to each other rather than him. Angel was hardly a matchmaker. His own love life was proof that he had no business in the whole ordeal. Ever so briefly his mind brought forth the image of a certain blonde. However it wasn't the one he expected. Buffy was no where to be found inside his thoughts, but someone else. So surprised by the woman's reappearance in his thoughts Angel didn't sense the long silence that filled the room as Cordelia waited for an answer.

"Whatever." She huffed as she left, "I guess I just have to figure this out by myself. The men in this office are sooo useless." She continued long after the click of her heals could be heard on the hotel room floor.

Once again he let his eyelids drop in a vain attempt to find sleep. Sleep wasn't the problem though. He could fall easily into slumber. Something outside was causing the problem. Inside him he secretly believed his entire problem was this team he had formed around him. Each time his brain let him think this he denied it of course. It was just his loner ways that made him think having people around him was unhealthy. He knew it had to be untrue. But lately, every time Gunn and Wesley bickered or complained about each other- despite barely knowing one another- or even when Doyle had a vision he felt himself resenting their presence in his life. It was getting harder and harder to ignore and he didn't know why. Angel just hoped it would go away soon. Either this problem in him...or them.

* * *

**Well now I have a definite schedule at school and everything I have Monday afternoons and all of Fridays off so I think I'll post the next chapters then- or at least type them up then and post them in the week. Let me know what you guys thought of this one...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Goodness I've actually met a goal I've set for myself. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Wesley was just making his way outside of the Hyperion when it hit. Doyle was sitting just a few feet behind, probably anxiously awaiting his departure as far as Wes was concerned when he was racked with a vision. He hesitated for a moment but with a sigh re-entered the room and to the half-demon.

He had to admit he himself was looking forward to leaving as well, being that it was just Doyle, Angel and himself. Angel had long fallen asleep and was probably in no mood to be woken up. That left just him and Doyle to entertain themselves. They had both made mild attempts at small talk, but they just didn't have anything to discuss. Wes was content with the thought that they probably wouldn't be getting along for a long while.

Cordelia had long since gone to her place and he was sure he was in the same boat as Doyle with Gunn. He intended to stop home and possibly make a run to the pub by his place. Apparently it was just not in the cards as he helped Doyle to a more upright position in his chair and fetched a glass of water. He looked to where Angel slept. Something told him the man would not be easily stirred.

"Shall I try to wake Angel?" He asked Doyle.

" I don't think we have the time. It's Gunn. He's gettin' attacked."

"All the more reason to wake him up." Wes reasoned.

"Maybe not." Doyle said, stopping him in his move towards Angel's room, "From what Cordy told me he doesn't seem like himself lately. Somethin's up. I think I would feel better if...maybe you just went."

The statement left Wesley a bit speechless. True, Angel was definitely acting out of character. It had taken him a lot longer to take care of the three vampires with Gunn's informant earlier than it would at any point. It wasn't just Cordelia who noticed this. Nonetheless Doyle's confidence in his abilities startled him. It touched him too.

"Just so you can get a head start. I'll try ta wake the guy up in the meantime." Doyle finished.

"Yes. That makes sense." He replied, grabbing a few pieces of weaponry before making his way to the garage and his motorcycle.

------

Reaching Gunn's place as fast as possible he quickly made his way through the dingy apartment complex. From behind the door he heard the sounds of struggle. Thinking the worse, that he might be too late, he quickly placed a hard kick to the door's frame. The door barely touched ground before Wesley was in, blindly swinging the butt of the ax towards Gunn's assailant. He barely had time to notice the circle of people around him, watching the entire situation. He did notice Gunn's look of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The man asked him, shocked.

"I thought you were in danger." He explained, somewhat confused. From around he could here soft chuckles.

"You just attacked one of my crew!" Gunn exclaimed, incensed,"We were sparring for practice." He said, now close to Wesley's face anger still etched on his face.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry but-"

"You gotta get out of here man." Gunn interrupted.

"I can't. Doyle's had a vision. You are in danger."

"I'm always in danger."

"How very poignant" He retorted, "But I'm afraid I'm not leaving until we know you aren't in danger."

"I guess you do have to stick around a bit." Gunn conceded. Wesley was suspicious of why he had agreed so fast but thought nothing of it.

"Thank you for seeing it through the bigger picture" He said.

"Bigger picture is someone stole your bike." Gunn said, smirking as Wesley looked to where he had parked his motorcycle only to find nothing there.

"Son of a bi-"

"Come on. I know some people who might-a took it. We get your bike back and we can get you back home." Gunn said, motioning for Wes to follow him to his truck. This was turning into a long night.

------

Meanwhile back at the hotel Doyle made fair attempts to wake the vampire from his sleep. Not a task he relished very much, seeing as how he could probably kill Doyle fairly easy. When general nudging wasn't working he became frustrated. Not one to waste too much time when it came to the visions, least of all those including people he knew Doyle moved to the kitchen.

Filling a glass with cold water in hopes that might raise the living dead- literally- he didn't notice Angel's frame had followed him there. Turning around he was startled by the man, stark naked, eyes still shut. He was clearly sleepwalking. And, in Doyle's opinion, clearly in need of some pajamas. Angel was becoming enraged in his sleep. Something was happening. He began to approach Doyle dangerously. In no position to run Doyle tossed the water at the man's face.

Suddenly awake Angel twitched, his hands moving to his now sopping face. Still angry and disoriented he looked around a bit before finding Doyle. Confused he looked around the room as Doyle tried to place his eyes anywhere but on Angel's unclothed frame.

"Uh, had a vision mate. Wes is already on it but it was Gunn. He's in trouble." Doyle offered Angel, still averting his gaze.

"So what's the-"

"I'd love ta answer all yer questions but I would really prefer doing this with everyone clothed." Angel looked down and embarrassed moved quickly to his room to find clothing.

"Gunn was way outnumbered way I saw it. Wes may not be enough" Doyle hollered into the other room as he waited. Now almost fully dressed Angel came into the room buttoning his shirt.

"Well then let's go." He said simply.

"Right" Doyle said, skeptical of both Angel's competence at the moment and his ability to offer any sort of help in a fight.

Pushing the thoughts outside of his mind he followed Angel into the garage. As he walked confidently Doyle made his best efforts to keep up in his chair, but found his stride too quick. About to tell Angel as much the vampire stopped a few feet ahead of him. As he caught up he noticed the confused look on Angel's face.

"I- I don't know where my car is." He said feebly. It hit Doyle a might bit quicker.

"Argh. Ya lent it ta Cordy after she dropped you off back here." He answered, grabbing his cell phone to give the woman a call, all the while watching Angel barely keep his eyelids up, concerned.

-----

After several fruitless attempts to find his bike Wesley found himself once again out of his element. As the party raged on around him he watched Gunn from the wall, trying to seem less noticeable than he clearly was. He thought of making himself more open, try some of his excellent dance moves or socialize but ultimately left the task to Gunn who was clearly every loved and respected in this environment.

He was beginning to suspect in wasn't just here that he was out of place. Truthfully he only ever truly felt he belonged when he was in the watcher's council. His father may not have respected him but he had several fatherly figures all around him he could try to use to replace him with. Angel Investigations was not something he aimed to be permanent. It was supposed to be a temporary fix until he could get back into the good graces of the council. He certainly didn't expect he would betray them for Angel, least of all Faith. He was here to stay now, he supposed. It wasn't so bad, if he could just get some of the people he worked with to stop hating him so much...

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of breaking glass and screaming. All around him he saw people frantic to leave. Vampires had broken up the party. To the left of him he saw Gunn struggling with two of them but to his right, more pressing he found a girl being hassled by a third vampire. He turned his attention to her, every confidence that Gunn could hold his own. Besides, some of his crew were already coming to his aid.

Before damage could befall the girl Wesley came up from behind the vampire in an attempt to stake with a piece of broken furniture. Seeing him coming the vampire dropped his attention to the girl and instead lunged at Wesley. Grappling with him Wesley could feel over matched and soon found himself airborne.

He crashed mere inches away from a glass table, narrowly averting possibly fatal glass fragments. Quickly he rose before the vampire could take advantage of his prone situation. After blocking several shots he managed to land a few of his own, sending the vamp reeling. Making quick work he grabbed a sharp piece of wood once again and pushed it deep into the vampire's chest.

He turned briefly to the female victim who stoically gave him a nod indicating she was fine. He looked around to find Gunn finishing off a few more. Once more his glance fell on another person. Desmond, one of Gunn's informants he had pressured early on that night regarding the missing motorcycle was lying slightly injured on the floor. Wesley turned his attention to him Gunn following close behind.

"The bike, it's here." He said wincing as if expecting pressure from the two men. Wesley grabbed the piece of paper from the fallen man and handed it to Gunn.

"I know where it's at. Let's move." He replied after examining the address. Wesley complied, as they walked Gunn spoke.

"And...You know. Good job. With Veronica. For saving her." He mumbled as they moved, clearly actually thanking him would be too difficult.

"Seems I'm not as good ass I thought at this." He added.

"It rarely ever ends happily. There are some that are jut too hard to prevent." Wesley offered, knowing full well Gunn had recently lost a sister to this mess.

"Some shouldn't be." He replied shortly still blaming himself.

------

It had been fairly silent as Doyle and Angel waited for Cordelia, far from pleased to be interrupted from her comfortable night at home, to arrive with the car. Doyle considered speaking to Angel about his recent behavior but by the time he plucked up the courage Cordy had arrived.

"That was quick." He sad to her.

"Yes well let's hope this ends a bit quick too." She replied shortly, something he was sadly all too familiar with in her voice.

"Here's Gunn's address." Angel sad quickly, "Let's start there."  
"No need. I talked with Wes a little bit ago. He told me they were headed to this garage for some reason."

"I'm impressed princess" Doyle replied as Angel grabbed the address and they began to load into his convertible. For the first time in a long while she smiled at the pet name he had graced her with. He returned it as they moved out.

------

Now at the garage Gunn and Wesley began to look for his motorcycle among the throngs of other vehicles. All the while Gunn swearing revenge on whoever it was messing with his neighborhood, Wes found his allegiance admirable. Finally Wesley managed to find it.

"Over here." He cried to Gunn who made his way over to where Wes stood.

"Good, now you can head home while I go check up-"  
"Not so much there Gunn." A deep voice came from the shadows.

Along with several vampires Deevak, the guy Gunn had been searching for earlier that day came out of the shadows to confront Gunn. Gunn gave his menacing glare to the imposing demon, but his size both Gunn and Wes knew was something to be wary of. Before either knew what was going on Deevak wrapped his hands around Gunn's neck. Trying to gain an advantage by reacting quickly Wesley lunged at the demon with his ax. Swapping it away easily Deevak tried to push Wesley out of the way. Not successful Wesley tried once more with a dagger he had thought to equip himself with. Going low he managed to pierce Deevak's leg. Groaning it loosened its grip on Gunn who aimed high and knocked the demon down with formidable punches.

Working together deceptively well together the demon was very suddenly on the losing side. Taking the ax lost by Wesley earlier Gunn made his way to take Deevak out once an for all. Wesley in the mean time turned his attention to the group of vampires looking on. A few attempted to escape their bleak fates with the two of them but were met by the sudden crash of Angel's convertible as it screeched into the garage. Soon Angel was at the side of Wesley as Cordelia and Doyle made their way out of the car.

A sickening thud came from Gunn's side as the ax landed into Deevak's skull and in a matter of no time the vampires too had been dealt with. Cordelia was the first to his side, asking if Gunn was alright.

"Yeah. Thanks to Wes over there." He offered a nod to Wesley who returned the nod of appreciation. Angel was already making his way to the car to get back home and, they were all assuming, back to sleep. Gunn came up to Wes and gave him a small smack to the back as they all began to move out. Wesley returned with a handshake.

In the meantime Doyle rolled to the body of the deceased demon and took a close look. He looked to Gunn, despite his confidence and joy over the success of the night, Doyle knew he had to tell him. He cautiously made his way to the man, motioning to a questioning Cordy and Angel to wait a moment. He caught up to Gunn quickly.

"Hey" He started.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for telling them bout your vision" He said offhand. Doyle reached out to stop him.

"It's my job but that's not it" He replied, "That demon. It wasn't the one in my vision."

"Well I'm sure there'll be others." He said coolly.

"Me too. Which is why we're not going away. Wes, Angel, all of us. We're here to make sure this vision doesn't come true but you have to understand its no just us who has to be careful." He looked seriously to Gunn who gave him a matching look of seriousness and respect.

"Be seeing you then." He responded finally, turning to his truck, letting a slight smile spread across his face.

* * *

**Next one should be up on Monday sometime. Let me know what you guys thought and review...**


	16. Chapter 16

Close. Once again Kate was close to catching Angel in kidnapping but fell short. This was happening more often than she was willing to stand. Failure didn't really suit her. Leaving the Hyperion Hotel empty handed she could sense that the SWAT guys were far from trusting her call that afternoon. She was having trouble caring about that too.

The letter had come just a few hours before Angel struck against DeEtta Kramer- scratch that, Darla she supposed. It wasn't difficult to decipher who gave her the note. Her memory was long enough to recall the first time the man gave her notes on Angel. If she recalled correctly as well, which she knew she did, the man was also responsible for the only other time she managed to get Angel in cuffs.

She hated to admit it, especially since his allegiance was with Wolfram and Hart- the law firm of every evil scumbag she's arrested only to have get off on a technacality in court, but Lindsay McDonald seemed to have a very fine grasp on exactly what she wanted. Had she been a less serious person she might have appreciated the more naughty part of that thought but instead put herself firmly into business mode.

Kate Lockley didn't even bother checking back in at the precinct. In the back of her head she knew this probably wouldn't bode well for her. She was already on pretty thin ice with her superiors but she had a much bigger mission than they could everr understand. They weren't prepared to deal with the real world, the dark side of everything like she was. There was only one way to really get down to things and finally nab Angel, getting the first of many demons and the like that needed fixing.

Instead of checking back in and filing another unnessacery report as to why the SWAT operation was unsuccessful she went in the opposite direction, heading instead to the offices where she knew she would find him. It took mere moments travelling at times with reckless abandon to the Wolfram and Hart building. Straight to Lindsay McDonald's office.

The trip up the elevator was a brief one, but one that seemed to clear her clouded thoughts for a slight moment. The law firm whose elevator she was currently inhabiting was hardly a force of good, yet they still seemed to have a problem with Angel and his team. Was it because he was truly doing good and a cost of theirs or were they as concerned as she was about the mere existence of vamipires, good or evil? Did she even consider Angel good? She had seen him save lives, destroy vampires. She had also seen him over the body of her father...

Back on track the elavator doors opened and she stepped quickly out, briefly she exchanged a glance with another blonde as she entered after her. The face was painstakingly familar. She turned back to find the grinning features of Darla give her a menacing wave of her hand as the doors of the elavator shut. Kate froze in her tracks, staring at the now closed doors for a moment longer.

"Ms. Lockhart." His voice drawled in a slight accent from the south, breaking her from her disbelief. He gestured towards his office, skipping the formal handshake she had rejected earlier on with their first meeting.

She had no doubt in her mind that if this obviously corrupt firm was involved somehow with the seedier side of her city, but was she really naive enough to think that they weren't supporting these devious inhabitants. She stayed her ground, trying to decide if she should leave, rejecting the powerful resources they clearly had or stay, get what she wants, but at a clearly steep cost.

One the one hand Angel had to be stopped and they were the ones who could do it. On the other, they weren't much better than he was. She would eventually have to get rid of them as well. She looked to the still closed elavator doors and thought of the vampire who had decieved her most recently, the scared woman who was looking to her to get rid of her stalker, Angel. She then looked into Lindsay's eyes and thought of the first vampire to ever deceive her, the one who had cost her her father and seemed destined to destroy her career as well.

One way or the other she had a choice to make. Allegiance to either wasn't going to be easy, but one thing was for sure, one of these two were a lesser evil that would take care of the other. She finally took a step. She watched as a simultaneously attractive yet evil smile crossed the young attorney's features. Not returning the grin she walked passed by him and took a seat in his office. He closed the door behind Kate and moved to his desk.

Decision time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Angel took a glance around allowing his temper to cool. People were staring. More than that, Wesley, Cordy, and Gunn were all looking a mixture of cautious and upset. He took a step out of the elevator of Wolfram and Hart, leaving the security guard with his foot speared to the ground with a stake.

He didn't think he was that out of control, it was everyone else. They all refused to believe that Darla was back and he'd already proved them wrong. He'd seen what she could do, he helped her do those things once upon a time. They had no right to say moving to the extreme wasn't an appropriate response to stopping her. She was a monster. He was the only person who could stop her.

He conceded for the time being to the looks on their faces, though and began to exit the building with them. A familiar scent caught his nose as he exited though, and Angel paused. All three of his associates were not willing to stop him as he turned around in time to hear the elevator doors open and watch Kate Lockley move towards the very same exit. He began to stride quickly towards the woman whom he was hardly in speaking terms with, this time he could hear an intake of breath from Cordelia. She stopped herself however when she saw the same thing he did.

"Kate-" He started, a tinge of annoyance and frustration that seemed to have taken residence in his voice.

"Meeting with some of your lawyers? I would expect no less from you to be mixed up with these low lives."  
"Says the woman exiting the same building." He quickly retorted, in no mood to take abuse from the detective.

She just scoffed and continued her way out the building. Angel made a move to follow the woman. He wanted answers. He was sick of all the questions he seemed to be piling up. How could Darla be back? What is Wolfram and Hart up to? What was wrong with him? Now, why was Kate visiting the law firm she hates? Blindly his pace quickened to the door only to be restrained by both Gunn and Wesley.

"I need answers" He said simply, easily shrugging the two off. Before he made it to the door, however Cordy spoke up.

"That's fine but you won't make it to her." She said, glancing upward. Angel followed her gaze and was met with the sun glaring up ahead. He closed his eyes in frustration and relaxed his resistance against the two men. He knew deep down the four of them only had the best intentions in mind for him but couldn't help feeling resentment towards them. For all the help they gave him they also stopped him from getting things done efficiently.

Without a word of thanks to them he grabbed the blankets from Cordy's hands and moved quickly towards his car, the rest in tow. Sitting in the back of the car he allowed his frustrations to stew in his thoughts. Quietly he entered the hotel and went straight towards his office. From behind the closed door he could still hear Cordelia recounting the actions of that afternoon to Doyle, everyone concerned. _If no one was around there wouldn't have to be concern._ He thought bitterly as he bided his time.

Wesley had suggested he visit the Host again at Caritas. He didn't give the man a response. They both knew it would be a no. He had more pressing concerns to deal with than to sing in public to the flamboyant empath demon. He could tell Wes was far from pleased with his choice, perhaps if wasn't handed another complication with Kate he would have been able to see more clearly his position, but instead he waited. At dusk he would find her. He would answer at least one question today.

------

It didn't take very long to track down the woman. It helped that he chose not to deal with the distractions of the team. _Let them take care of a case for a change_ he couldn't help but think. There was a message on his phone from Cordelia. Something about Wesley going undercover. He was indifferent to the danger it posed for them. He was too busy to care.

He knew he wouldn't be able to just stroll into the police precinct. If he knew anything about Kate Lockley she was a determined and fierce police officer and he could just bet his face was plastered on a couple of walls as a warning to others.

Instead he took to the two places she would visit. A quick trip to her father's grave revealed flowers had been recently placed there- she wouldn't be visiting for a while. Knowing this he took to watching her apartment, waiting for her to come in. It would be a while, she usually stayed late at the precinct. Angel found his patience in a surprisingly large capacity considering his shortness with the team. Alone with his thoughts Angel felt a pang of regret for how he'd been treating them lately. Silently he made a promise to attempt to make it up to them later. Deep down he had to have known he probably never would have kept that promise.

Shortly after he started his watch she came home. Moving quickly he stepped outside of the shadows a couple of doors down and stopped her before she could enter her apartment and keep him from following after. Just as soon ass his hand touched her she had whipped out her gun and pointed it squarely at him. Recognizing who it was, and probably realizing the weapon was useless she lowered it slightly, but refused to re-holster.

"This is stalking, you know?" She said coldly.

"What are you doing messing with Wolfram and Hart?" He asked just as icily.

"This had nothing to do with you." She replied.

"Right. You hate me and they hate me. You were just there to, what, start a club." He responded.

"You got us. Now let me go." She said angrily.

"They're just as bad as you think I am-"

"I know that!" She said, interrupting him, after a pause she continued, "I want out of all this. I don't want to know things like you exist or there are people out there actually protecting vampires. The only way that I can forget all this is if there's nothing left to remember it by. I want it gone. I want everything that has to do with you gone. I'm starting at the top." She finished. Angel was without words, his grip on her relaxed when he realized what she was trying to do.

"Wolfram an Hart has too many resources and too much power. You can't stop them by yourself. Kate,going undercover or whatever it is your doing, this is too dangerous." He tried.

"My life is dangerous. I chose to make it that way, but things like you have just made it worse. This had to be done."  
"Then let me help you. Let us help." He pleaded, she just glared at him, now through the threshold of her apartment.

"Just because I'm taking down your enemy too, don't think for one second I'm doing it to help you." She responded before shutting the door on Angel.

"Let us help. You're going to get yourself killed!" He shouted as he pounded on the door.

His plaintive cried fell on deaf ears. Bitterly he knew he got exactly what he was asking for when he came over that night. He got the answer to one of his questions. With a hard placed fist to the wall outside of Kate's apartment he moved into the night. He got an answer.

* * *

**These next half of the second season is probably my favorite that I re-wrote. Let me know what you guys think and review...**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's a little bit later at night than usually on Mondays, sorry.**

* * *

Words were becoming difficult to find to describe Lindsay's position. He stood watching the newly arrived Drusilla drain blood from Darla. Darla. He wasn't sure if was actually romantic or merely brotherly love that had drawn him to the flawed woman but he couldn't imagine ever being able to stand idly by as this happened. And yet there he was. Standing. Watching. Even harder to comprehend for himself was that it was in fact him who had implemented this plan. To get her to her vampire self. He consoled himself in believing that without this she was dying, but was finding it more and more difficult to believe as time passed.

He stalled, waiting for the men carrying Darla's body to leave. Being careful to avoid Drusilla at any cost. He looked back into the hotel room they had found Darla and Angel. Defeated Angel lay on the floor. It would be so easy to get rid of him right then and there. Pierce his chest with a stake and be done with this whole ordeal. Even this Lindsay was finding hard to think about. He knew as well as anyone else Angel was doing good with his undead life. Helping those around him. Lindsey could only try to convince himself that was his lot in life as well, but knowing the truth far too well.

He sighed before exiting the room, leaving Angel behind. As much as doing away with him might seem solve all his problems he knew it would just bring about bigger problems with the senior partners. And there was his prison. All along he thought that he wouldn't end up in the financial prison his dad had built himself. He vowed to make a life for himself and succeed. He didn't think of his own freedom. He didn't consider ever wanting to leave Wolfram and Hart until now. When there was no way he could.

There was more to do. More to plan and execute before the plan to destroy Angel really took hold. First he would have to wait with Darla to make sure she changes. Knowing Angel tonight was a minor setback. He would probably stop at nothing to find Darla before sunset to make sure she doesn't rise. He had to make sure that didn't happen. If he did end up showing up that night he had a back up plan. The unexpected arrival of Kate Lockley into the fold certainly helped him, she would be waiting to arrest Angel on assault charges if he interfered. He just had to make sure that she doesn't find out exactly what is going on inside the skyscraper garden.

With her handling Angel it would give time to allow Darla to adapt to her born again vamp-ism. With that they would move to stage two. The plan was, of course, flawless on paper. He may not enjoy his job as much as he did anymore, but that was no reason to allow his work to suffer. There was no hitch on paper, but there rarely weren't on execution.

------

Failure was no longer an option. Angel had already done so twice in little more than forty-eight hours. Darla and Drusilla were loose in L.A thanks to Lindsay and Wolfram and Hart. They were evil, of course, but judging by the emotions Angel had encountered in Lindsay at the greenhouse Angel doubted even he knew the implications of what he had just done.

He was far beyond helping the man at this point either. It was his fault that Darla and Drusilla were putting others at risk and if he was finally feeling guilty than maybe it was good for him. Lindsay would have to figure that out on his own. If Angel didn't "accidentally" kill him first. He looked to his side and saw that Wes and Cordelia were probably both worrying about his thoughts. That last one probably gave them something to worry about but this too he also stopped caring about. Their concern was no longer his concern.

Though his thoughts were driving him at reckless speed he could hear somewhere Wesley's pleads to stop. Looking to the backseat where Cordelia was on the phone he assumed she was speaking with Doyle as she was frantically writing notes down. _A vision_ he assumed. For just a fleeting moment he considered continuing to drive, finish the mission he really had his heart set on rather than listen to the Powers That Be. The moment just lasted a second, however. He knew that the Powers had something planned for him, the visions were not something to be ignored. Reluctantly he turned the car around and drove.

------

Meanwhile Lindsay exited his own office leaving Holland Manners inside and taking more self doubt with him. The man actually had the gall to suggest that Lindsay develop a personal life. He even told Lindsay to bring a date to his wine tasting that evening. It took all of Lindsay's effort not to laugh in his superior's face. His life was Wolfram and Hart. There was nothing else for him. No matter how much he wanted it. Still insinuating involvement Holland even hinted that Kate Lockley, his new cohort, would not be a bad choice. Lindsay couldn't disagree.

The conversation had been cut short by Drusilla's appearance in his office. He couldn't help but feel cautious fear around the woman. Insane didn't seem to fit the broad spectrum of what she was. She had mentioned something about Angel coming for them. He tried to act shocked but knew this had to be coming. He had seen the man in action enough to know he would be coming. Manners and Lilah may believe that Angel would be too concerned with Darla and Drusilla to be concerned with them, but Lindsay doubted this very much.

In the meantime he tried to distract himself with the other "concern" in his life. He looked at the phone number in his phone for a moment longer, almost deciding against it before finally hitting the call button. He was going to bring a date to the wine tasting that evening. So what if he mixed business with pleasure?

------

Angel's seething hatred and frustration for the entire evening he was having rose a whole new level when he found himself in the backseat of a squad car with Kate Lockley. While the two of them still weren't about to have coffee and gossip they had managed to start trusting each other again after Angel had saved her life a few weeks back. While he was imitating a different vampire she was nearly killed by a demon before Angel stepped in a bit her in order to save her.

Instead of her usual cold demeanor however she merely unlatched the cuffs holding him in custody and told the driver of the car to pull over a few blocks away from the firm. Angel couldn't help but feel a bit of shock, but also hope at her actions. The look on her face however made him very aware this was purely business. A business he didn't approve of her being in.

"What's going on?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"I know what they're doing. With Darla and the other vampire." She said with an exasperated sigh, " And I know I'd be in way over my head trying to deal with them. You on the other hand-"

"I'm a little bit busy with Wolfram and Hart." He lied. He didn't want to make deals with her, she had made it a personal mission to stop him from doing his job for months, uncuffing him wouldn't eradicate that.

"So am I. I know you want to stop them. It's either you do it or you spend the night in jail...neither of us want to waste that time."

She had a point. He knew it. He gave her a curt nodd before exiting the car. She motioned for the other police officer to return to the car as she followed Angel outside of the car. He leaned against a wall and looked to her. He wanted a few moments to gather his thoughts and possibly formulate a plan. His mind had other plans. All he could think of was how to stop Darla and Drusilla, there was no room for any master plans.

"So what, you just let me go and we go our separate ways?" He asked.

"You take care of the two I'll take care of Wolfram and Hart." was a foolish statement and he knew it. If she didn't think she could handle Darla how in the hell was she going to handle Wolfram and Hart.

"How?" He asked, annoyed. She smirked and held up a phone to reveal Lindsay McDonald's phone number.

"I just got an invitation to a party."

* * *

**OK well this was originally two long chapters of just Lindsay first, then just Angel but thought it might work better if I combined the two and make a mildly cliffhanger-y ending on this one. Did it work? I might even get the next chapter up tomorrow, I don't know. What do you think? Review and let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So it occurred to me since I skip episodes and such that it might help to mention this takes place in season two's "Reunion". I was going to post this earlier but to be honest a few of my friends and I decided to visit the zoo for the first time since we were like, ten. We were probably the only people over the age of ten not parents but hey, we were also the only people talking about vestigial organs and prezygotic barriers. Great fun (for a Biology geek anyway). I digress...**

* * *

Lindsay gave a smug look to match Holland and Lilah's looks of shock as he arrived with a date on his arm. It wasn't just any date. He knew he couldn't just arrive with anyone, it had to be someone that would get there attention. His growing resentment for the firm could never be confronted fully, he knew that, so instead he arrived with her. One of the many people who resented them as much as he did. If he thought he'd say yes, he would have brought Angel. As it stood Kate Lockley would do just fine. 

To be honest he was a bit surprised when she agreed to go to the wine tasting at Holland Manner's place that night. So far their association had been purely business and she was the one to make sure this was the case. He wasn't exactly hit on her or asked her to dinner but any attempt to make the relationship more friendly was flatly denied. He had to admit he liked her resistance to the firm. She was smart.

Unfortunately Wolfram and Hart is smart too. They had tried to keep it from him, just like they had any developments with Darla, but he knew that Wolfram and Hart was keeping very close tabs on Kate Lockley. They knew just as well as he did that she wasn't committed to a partnership with them as she may have led them to believe. Where he had a problem about caring they had a problem of caring too much. No matter he sent a car for her earlier that night and met her in front of the Manner's home.

"I want to apologize in advance about this. It's kind of a hazard of my business, sucking up to the boss." Lindsay had said with an apologetic look to Kate.

"No. It's fine. It'll give me a chance to get to know your...firm better." She had said a little more pleasantly than she had ever been, even trying to hide the distaste at the mere mention of the firm. Lindsay smiled to himself. This was obviously a game to her and they both knew that they were on to each other.

Mere moments later he enjoyed the looks of shock and admiration at his bold choice. She acted pleasant enough to the other associates as well, making Lindsay suspect maybe she didn't know her actions were not going unnoticed by the senior partners. He felt a pang of guilt. His emotions were getting the better of him more and more lately. It was driving him insane but it made him concerned mostly for Kate. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. He made a promise to himself to make sure she's safe and get her out of the mess she unwittingly stepped into.

He kept an eye on her throughout the festivities but couldn't stop her when she offered assistance to Catherine Manners up in the mansion and out of the cellar. He was torn. He couldn't let it appear as if he was more concerned with Kate than his job but he didn't think her being out of his sight was a good idea. He let her continue, though. If he was with Holland's wife no harm could befall her without danger to Catherine. The two had been gone for only a few moments when he heard the doorbell ring.

------

Angel slammed the car door and sped off before Doyle could even finish his first sentence, leaving the man sitting in the dust frustrated. Angel wasn't even sure where he was going but he was definitely getting tired of hearing everyone around him tell him he was spiraling out of control. Things were not good, he already knew that, he didn't need anyone reminding him that things were rough. The only way they were going to get any better was if he acted the way they all couldn't.

He continued to drive semi-aimlessly. He wasn't taking a direct route but deep down he knew exactly where he was going. There was no doubt he would be making an appearance at a party tonight. If she wasn't being so annoying right now Cordelia might have actually been proud of him. He could not believe that Doyle actually believe this was a bad idea. He of all people should have understood the need of the greater good. Stopping Darla and Drusilla was a number one priority. More than his own well being. More than anyone else's.

Angel screeched to a halt at the address he had forced Kate to give to him after she insisted she would attend the party that night. He had objected but she insisted she could handle it, his indifference finally got the better of him though, and he finally shrugged her idea off his list of problems to deal with. She would have to be responsible for her own actions.

Something was wrong. Wolfram and Hart was a company filled with paranoid men. They had enemies everywhere and their allies would hardly hesitate to turn on the lawyers if it suited them. These were men who probably slept with bodyguards in the next room and a gun underneath the pillow. They would have people taste their food first. They were not the type of men to just leave the front door of their million dollar houses wide open. The pace of Angel's walk quickened to meet the horror inside.

------

It didn't take Lindsay very long to look around the room and realize no person should have been knocking on the door. Everyone from the firm who was worth mentioning was inside the wine cellar at that very moment. He barely registered the noise of Holland's speech as this occurred to him.

Two thoughts came into his head at that moment. He looked forlornly at the door of the cellar knowing absolutely nothing good would be coming through it in and the sooner he left everything and everyone behind the more likely it was he might escape. But then came the nagging thought of responsibility. Not two minutes earlier had he been completely overwhelmed with the well being of Kate Lockley. Things were too foggy for him. He knew this hesitation would be no good for anyone. Following his speech Lindsay quickly sidled his way to Holland's side. Unfortunately, so had Lilah Morgan. At every attempt he made to get Holland's attention Lilah interjected with useless sucking up to the man.

He grabbed the man's arm in an attempt to fully get his attention. Holland looked mildly surprised at the bluntness of his action but at this point Lindsey hardly cared. Before he could get his warning out the the man another knock came. This time it didn't come from upstairs. This time it came from much closer. This time the door to the cellar came off the hinges before anyone could answer.

------

Angel could smell the scent much too familiar to him before he even reached the door. A mixture of many things the most powering smell was that of warm, welcoming blood. Inhaling, the scent was multi-faceted. The scent of Darla also became apparent. This was her work. She was close. Just as obvious was Drusilla, she had a hand in this as well, much to his chagrin. The two together was as bad as himself joining the fold.

Upon the second wave of the scene's aroma he sensed something else. He was almost to the door when it hit him. There was more than one person's blood in the mix. Someone else was attacked as well. Someone familiar. A surprisingly dull amount of concern came to him as he thought of Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley, or Gunn possibly being harmed. There should have been more concern, but he was finding it hard to feel. It couldn't have been them, however. Something sickening came to him about recognizing the blood. He had drunk it before. It was Kate.

------

Before him stood Darla and Drusilla blood on their lips and a sickening feeling crept into Lindsey's stomach as he tried not to wonder who's blood graced their fangs. His intimate feelings for Darla drained out of him just as suddenly as they had walked into the room. Drusilla walked dreamily about the room, stopping every now and then to stare hungrily at someone's neck. Darla on the other hand made her way quite determinedly to one man. She made her way to Holland Manners all the while staring at his neck.

Lindsey didn't dare move as he watched the dangerous woman. They made small talk babbling about the massacre Holland wanted and a bomb shelter. He managed to breathe a sigh of relief as Drusilla skipped past him and the door mercifully made the sound of someone else entering. Hope and disappointment surged through him as Angel and not Kate walked through the door. Everyone else around him seemed to share his hope. Upon further thought however Angel's demeanor hardly seemed like the savior he normally was.

"Angel-" Several murmured, Darla's voice clearer than all others.

"I came for you Darla." He said simply, like a trance, "But you're not the Darla I- you've killed a lot of innocent people. You're not the one I wanted to save. You can't be saved." He said.

"I can live with that." She replied simply. He smirked.

"There's no point for me to be here, then." He said. A moment passed before Lindsey and the others realized exactly what that implied. He wasn't there to save him. He heard the objections of his fellow co-workers.

"Angel please. People are going to die." He heard from Holland, the only time the man showed any vulnerability.

"And yet I just don't seem to care. Those two upstairs probably can't anymore either." He retorted.

Angel stared directly at Lindsey as he said this. Almost to make sure he knew it was his fault that Kate Lockley was dead. Lindsey didn't need Angel to tell him this. The pain of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks and he simply allowed himself to lower cowering to the ground as the sound of Angel locking the doors of the former bomb shelter, trapping the lawyers to the death. Lindsey could bet anything in the world that he was the only one in the room who was welcoming the escape of death. He also knew he would probably be kept alive for exactly that reason. His need and want for death at that moment would be what kept him alive.

* * *

**So, yeah. I killed Kate. Let me know what you guys think of this and many other fine things and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Her's the next chapter- twenty! I didn't think I'd keep going this long...**

* * *

He felt like he should have been sad at that moment. Like maybe he shouldn't be smiling on the inside. The best Doyle could do though was comfort them. Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia all stood, boxes in their hands unsure of what the next move would be. All four of them had just been fired by Angel, a man no longer on the edge. A man who had surely fallen off.

It was kind of funny. He was the person with the most to lose. Not only had he lost a job just like the others, but he didn't know what he was going to do about the visions. If they were intended for Angel, would he still have them? What would he do if he did? Then there was the fact that he was living in the hotel with Angel. This was a problem to a much smaller degree, though. He had seen the changes Angel was going through and had to admit he was a little scared of what was going on. He wasn't exactly in any condition to stop the man, either. Lately he had been staying with Cordelia a lot more, who welcomed his company out of the same fear he had about Angel possibly changing back to his soulless self. Gradually he had moved all of his things back in with her. She had noticed the obvious move but, much to his relief and hopeful joy, didn't seem to mind. He doubted Angel had seen this change and his actions concerned him, but still, Doyle was looking up.

The move had made keeping the surprise he had for her a little harder to keep under wraps. He wanted her to be the first person to know, but on his time. Living with her made this much more difficult to accomplish. That morning in fact. he had finally reached his goal. He asked her if he could make her dinner and tell her something that night. She said it was a date. Much to his joy. Now he wasn't sure if she still wanted to do this. She was depressed not only about losing a job but about Angel. Eventually everyone would be fine, everything would be fine. He wasn't even as betrayed as everyone else seemed to feel about Angel. He knew what it was like to turn his back on his calling, he assumed that was the reason why. He supposed he could keep things a secret a while longer.

A while after Gunn and Wesley had finally departed in separate directions he and Cordy made their way to her place. He placed her box of things in his lap as they walked and a few times he felt like letting it slip. The entire time they walked she talked, allowing him no time to ruin the moment. She complained about how Angel was betraying the cause and more importantly them. How he was changing back to his old self and they would have to get rid of him. She voiced all of her concerns and Doyle did his best to make her feel better. By the time they had reached her place he was very Happy to realize she was in a much better mood than she had been, almost distracted altogether from everything that had happened that night.

"Thanks Doyle. You've always been a good person to talk to. I can count on you." She said as they entered, greeted by Dennis.

"Well, I don't know about that. I was in a coma fer most of the time lately."

"Even then...it's stupid but I used to talk to you then. It made me feel better that you were always there for me, you know?" She offered, self consciously.

"Glad to have helped princess." He offered with a lazy smile. Silence fell over them for a moment and Doyle found it increasingly difficult to not reach up and stroke her cheek. Kiss her. Do anything to make her feel better.

"Oh, god!" She exclaimed breaking his thoughts, "You said you wanted to tell me something." she said completely engrossed in what he could have to say.

He had wanted to tell her for weeks now, but today was not the right day for this sort of thing. Truth be told he had it planned pretty specifically and this dark cloud hanging over them would not make this something that would truly seem like good news.

"It's not important, Cordy. We can talk later." He tried to downplay the news. She was having none of it.

"No. Come on you said it was good news. We could really use some right about now."

She had a point. To him at least, she always made a good point. He'd jump off a cliff if she told him to, he was sure. He sighed slightly. He could spend another hour trying in vain to convince her to have him tell her later but knew eventually she would get her way. She always did with him. He made eye contact with her and she seemed to be brimming with anticipation. Suddenly the feat felt much less grand to him, but Doyle pushed his chair into a locked position and slowly rose. Though unsteady he took the steps he had been practicing over and over towards her.

Cordelia let out a small gasp of excitement and met Doyle in the middle of the space between him with a fierce hug. He had waited for months for this moment. To be able to stand beside her, to hug her tightly. He could smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo as they embraced for moments much longer than they ever had before.

"This is not _not_ important Doyle!" She exclaimed with a playful punch to his arm as they broke apart.

"Everything going on and all..." He mumbled under his breath. He couldn't help but notice they still stood very close together. Silence blanketed them once more. She squinted her eyes as she looked him up and down before making eye contact once again.

"You're taller than I remember." She said quizzically.

"Nah, yer just not wearin' heels." He replied.

He enjoyed her laugh before yet again they became at a loss for words. They both maintained their meaningful contact as he kept his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and her hands fell on his arms. The feelings Doyle had felt from the moment he had met this woman, in close proximity much like this came surging forward. Their friendship had been strained since he took the visions back from her but his spending the last few weeks with her it had rebounded to something more than it had ever been. He felt his head move just slightly forward, as if to test the ground it had. He swore he saw her move forward as well. He made his decision quickly and rapidly filled the space between them.

He had almost done this once before. When he thought he was going to die all he wanted to do was kiss her. Tell her how he felt in case he died. He had chickened out at the last second. Something inside him told him she knew to some extent that he was attracted to her. But did she know it was love? More importantly,he thought about whether or not she feel the same. As they space between them narrowed he hoped this was a resounding yes. All he could think was that he had missed this chance the first time. He wouldn't do it again.

Their lips met and explosions of pleasure ran through Doyle. He pressed harder, trying to express all of the pent up feelings he had for her in one kiss, as if this may be the only chance he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed further as well. Deep inside he still had his doubts about how she felt, but if this was his only chance he would not waste it.

They broke apart and Doyle examined her face for he knew his was filled with shock, happiness, and desire for more. Hers matched what he could only imagine his looked like. They simultaneously moved and embraced once again. Just like the first it was nothing like Doyle could have ever imagined. Even in his dreams he was rejected by her. But now she was kissing him.

It took mere moments for them to begin moving to Cordelia's bedroom. In the back of his mind Doyle couldn't help but notice Dennis had not tried to stop them. He felt like it was a sign the over-protective ghost that inhabited the apartment hadn't tried to sabotage him. Cordelia lay on top of her bed and for the first time in months his legs felt weak for an entirely different reason.

"Cordy are you-" He wanted to make sure this was in fact what she wanted. Much to his relief she moved forward to retrieve him and meet on the bed. He felt a familiar inkling throughout his body and cursed loudly, throwing her off.

"Do you not-" She asked, suddenly sounding very small and self-conscious.

Doyle tried his best to tell her this was all he's ever dreamed of since meeting her but words escaped him. Instead his mind was wracked with excruciating pain. He doubled over as the vision invaded his mind. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it had ever happened, and reach towards the woman he loved. The Powers That Be had other plans however. No sooner had he recovered regular sight did he find Cordelia by his side, all business.

"You had a vision." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah" he replied equally as quietly. They both looked down for an instant, almost embarrassed about what had just happened. Almost as if the vision had stopped them from making a big mistake. He knew for him it wasn't a mistake with everything he felt for her. He had to only hope she felt the same.

"I'll call Wes and Gunn then." She said. She looked as if she wanted to add something else, but the look of pain on his face from the vision and the loss of the night on Doyle's face deterred her. Within moments they were on the road with Gunn and Wesley, not speaking of the night they almost had. Both thinking the same thoughts.

* * *

**Well let me know what you guys think and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK this is super short but I had to break up a kind of long chapter...**

* * *

It took the span of the phone call to Gunn and Wesley for the team to be back into order. It felt good for all four of them to have a purpose again. Gunn and Wes had both found themselves gravitating towards Caritas, though only by coincidence did they find each other there. They weren't exactly surprised to find one another there either. In fact, they were a bit surprised they didn't find Cordelia and Doyle there as well.

"Probably finding another way to console each other" Gunn had cracked, Wesley just smiled.

The two had never been incredibly close but for some reason in that night they became slightly more linked in solidarity. They didn't need to speak it, there was merely an understanding once the phone call had come through on Wesley's phone that Doyle had another vision. An understanding that they would continue the mission Angel had abandoned. Cordelia described the vision and Wes recounted it to Gunn. Gunn had risen before the phone call was even complete. The two were ready.

They met Cordelia and, to their surprise, a now walking Doyle in the alley they had described. It wasn't far from Caritas so Gunn and Wesley had beaten the others to the site. It was not in time to keep the demon from slightly harming the woman in Doyle's vision. Without any weapons the two made their way through the street in hot pursuit of the demon, who still had the woman in its grasp. However before they could catch it the demon scaled the building at lightning quick speed.

"Wes, Gunn!" From behind they heard Cordelia approaching with, to their surprise, a no longer wheelchair bound Doyle.

"It just went up there" Gunn explained quickly.

"Come on then," Doyle said, motioning for the stairs close by.

He handed them a couple of axes and loaded a crossbow for Cordelia. Both Wesley and Gunn could sense an awkward vibe between the two that only solidified their theory from earlier on, but they said nothing, as there were more pressing matters for them to be concerned about. Gunn led the way up the laddered stairs followed by Wesley, Doyle, and Cordelia bringing up the rear. It didn't take them long to find the trail of the wounded woman's blood leading directly to an abandoned warehouse. Without hesitation Gunn began to rush in, only to be stopped by Doyle.

"Oy, we need a plan, we can't be bargin' in there"

"I agree." Wesley said. All three men paused, trying their hardest to come up with a quick plan. Cordelia merely sighed.

"How about Gunn and Wes go in first, Doyle, you next since you're probably still wobbly on your legs, then I'll bring up the rear." She said. The three looked as if maybe they should object to the plan or come up with something a little less simple.

"Well come on! Time's a wasting!" She shouted at the men.

------

The simple plan was surprisingly effective. With this they had made their decision to continue working with the Powers That Be and do some good. Not long after they had disposed of the demon Doyle disappeared for a and hour or two as they continued their celebration. No one was really certain where he had gone off to but it was obvious Cordelia thought she knew why. Her mild bad mood however did not detour their celebration or her own for very long. Whatever is was they would figure it out.

"So I guess this means we need a new building or something. 'Less you want us operating outside your place...again" Gunn observed to the rest at Cordelia's place.

"A new place would be good..." Wesley agreed,"If we really are continuing here." He finished pragmatically.

"We are," Cordelia quickly and confidently replied, however reality set in for her as well, " I think we're going to need paying clients first, though"

"I think I can help with that" A voice rang out from behind them. The area drained of warmth and happiness the group had just moments before as none other than Lindsay McDonald stood at Cordelia's open door.

* * *

** Ooo mild cliffhanger. Let me know what you think and review...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter...tentatively.**

* * *

Before he even made it passed the threshold to Cordelia's place, before even Gunn or Wesley could get to him, Lindsey was on the ground. Lindsey grunted under the newly arrived Doyle's weight before letting out a soft, nervous chuckle at the situation. Doyle quickly responded to his amusement with further pressure to his arm.

"You guys treat everyone looking for help this way? I have to say this probably isn't the best way to attract them." Lindsey asked sarcastically.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Cordelia asked with disdain, "And how does he know where I live?" she directed to the others.

"Wolfram and Hart likes to keep tabs on people." He said simply, "You going to let me go?" He asked Doyle.

Doyle continued to pressure him to the ground, but looked up to the others. The three others conferred with each other almost wordlessly before Wesley finally nodded to Doyle, allowing him to ease away from his position on top of Lindsey. He reluctantly rose up and allowed Lindsay to get up. After a brief moment to recover Lindsey made his way back to his feet. He fixed his tie, more out of nerves than necessity before picking up a suitcase no one had noticed.

"Can I come inside and speak?" He asked more formally.

"Make this quick." Doyle said angrily as he motioned to the coffee table. Lindsey stared at the man for a moment, he almost wanted to laugh at the man's threatening nature. On the on hand he stood slightly shorter than him and looked more jovial than dangerous, on the other he had just easily taken him down, and though he had never actually met him, knew perfectly well that he was a half demon and probably capable of much more damage to him. So instead he nodded thanks to Doyle and placed the case on the table.

"I would like to hire you for a fairly important mission to me." He said as the all crowded around him.

"We kind of have a rule about our clients...they can't be pure evil." Cordelia retorted. Already prepared to send the man on his way. The rest seemed just as interested to help.

"Okay, that's fair," he relented, "But I think you guys are also a little hesitant just to let people die. Unless you're like your...former boss." He tried, knowing full well about the recent developments of the Angel Investigations team. All four of them stiffened at the implication of his words.

"Right, well I think you guys are already aware of what happened recently at Holland Manner's party the other night. It was a slaughter," He started once more, "Far as I can tell there are only two people that survived that night. Me and my associate Lilah Morgan. Darla...she told me she wants us alive to keep in contact with Wolfram and Hart. Problem is, I'm not really interested in staying at Wolfram and Hart any longer. Besides, whichever one _they_ don't want to kill, I'm guessing she and Drusilla will." He said, trying to keep his cool as he explained his case to the cold crowd.

"You're leaving Wolfram and Hart?" Wesley asked skeptically.

"I'm bored there." He said trying to miserably cover up the obvious real reason he wanted to leave. The group was having none of it.

"It's just no longer beneficial for me to be there. My life is in danger, it's not really something I want out hanging over my head." He said with a sigh. "The number of innocent people who have lost their lives because of me, because of what I've chosen to do. I need to change." He said earnestly. He was skeptical as to whether or not it would work, but the group around him was well aware of feeling guilty about the loss of others.

"So what, you think you're just going to walk out? Everything you know, that's not likely ta sit well with 'em" Doyle remarked.

"No, probably not. That's why I need your help. I want to get out of there without losing my life. I need to start over." Lindsey replied to him. Silence fell over them for a moment as they considered the task at hand.

"We need to confer privately" Wesley said finally after his final look of frustration to Cordelia, having not understood what exactly it was she was trying to pantomime. They met in the next room over, leaving Lindsey alone with Dennis.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Gunn started.

"I don't know, his story's convincing but...it could just be a ploy." Cordelia reasoned.

"To do what exactly?" Doyle countered.

"I don't know, ambush us or something."

"Why us? They want Angel."

"Don't say that name."

"Ah, come on princess that's-"

"All right you two, quiet down." Wesley interjected before Doyle and Cordelia's voices rose any higher. "We don't exactly know what he had planned. We should know a bit more before we make the decision."

"I don't trust him. I say no." Gunn interjected.

"We don't have to trust him just yet. Let's hear him out." Doyle offered. They made their way back to Lindsay and let him continue.

"Right. I just want to leave without them hunting me down. The only way I think I can do this is to either make a plea to the Senior Partners that with everything that happened I'm emotionally scarred or something-"

"Obviously you're heart broken" Cordelia observed sarcastically. Lindsay merely smiled.

"Which is the problem with that plan, they make you go through a lot of psych tests first, be read by empaths...I won't lie to you, I couldn't give a damn about the people who died that night...except for one or two." He said, mumbling the last part under his breath, "I'd never pass."

"So what, you're plan is nothing?" Gunn asked Lindsey as if he was wasting their time.

"There are a few other ways people have tried, none of them had really worked, but-"

"You think you could be an exception." Wesley interrupted.

"I think _you_ guys could. I want to fake my own death." He finished to the scoffs of the rest.

"I know, very b-movie of me, but I've thought this through a bit. Here's how I think it'll work. I would like you guys and I to stage a fight of some sort, public place, quick to the Wolfram and Hart cronies can't interfere. One of you guys take me out. I've got some sources inside the police thanks to my work with Detective Lockley that will be perfectly happy with fixing a few morgue details to make sure it looks like I've died. After that I'll assume a fake name and get out of dodge." He explained.

"Won't the Senior Partners eventually catch on if they ever see you walking around?" Wesley reasoned.

"They're powerful but they're not omnipotent yet. I have a few ways of messing with them."  
"How?"

"A few spells to make me invisible to their watch dogs."

"Spells can wear off." Doyle countered. Lindsey snapped his fingers and pointed to him.

"And that's where you come in. You, sir, are a bit of a rogue when it comes to Wolfram and Hart's Angel Investigations dossier. We don't have any information about you almost at all except for your demon heritage." He quickly retorted. Doyle looked at him a bit angrily at bringing this up so bluntly, in the corner of his eye he could see this probably came as a shock to Gunn as well, seeing as how he hadn't ever told the man. Ignoring the discomfort in the room, he continued with his plans.

"Here, I even brought your file." He said, slipping a manila folder out of a pocket of the briefcase. Doyle grabbed it quickly and perused it.

"I'm not a morphological demon. I can't shape shift or anything like that." He said, noting the error.

"I know that, and you know that, but Wolfram and Hart doesn't." Lindsey said with a smile, "I edited that a while back when my employment looked a bit...at risk. Whoever takes over for me won't notice anything big about it."

"I don't get it." Cordelia said.

"I do." Doyle replied a little contemptibly, "He wants to use me as a scapegoat."

"That's a little harsh. I just want to use your identity. Go around as Doyle when I'm out of here, just in case anybody sees me as I am. Extra precaution really." Lindsey countered.

"How could that work, if they all think your Doyle, but he's right here?" Gunn asked.

"Most likely it will never come to that. It's just an extra layer of-"

"And if it does come to that?" Doyle asked.

"Then we're relatives or something. Allen Francis, two names, maybe two people. Error in the paperwork." Lindsey said, slightly reaching.

"And countries. I'm Irish here, Tex" Doyle commented.

"Distant relatives." He said with a shrug. With this they group sat thinking in silence.

"This is kind of up to Doyle isn't it?" Gunn said.

"I'm willing to pay quite a bit for this." Lindsey offered quickly after, opening the case to reveal quite a bit of money lining the entire thing. Doyle stole a quick glance at Cordelia, who couldn't help but let her eyes pop out a bit at the sight of all the cash. He smiled slightly at the sight.

"Well if it's completely up to me, I say we do this." He said, immediately greeted with nods by the rest of the group.

"Then we should do this quickly," Lindsay said, barely keeping his excitement in check, "Tomorrow night. I'll contact you." He said before exiting the apartment and out of the sight of his reluctant partners.

------

The next day Gunn, Wesley, Doyle, and Cordelia awaited the call. Lindsay had left the payment with them and Cordelia took this as an opportunity to find a place outside of her apartment to run Angel Investigations. She had collected the boys in the hopes of agreeing to one particular place when the call came. At first, they were confused as Lindsay didn't specify what the message he sent them would be.

"A client of mine would like to speak to Angel personally please. He would like to meet him at the pier tonight, dock 17. Alone." Lindsay had said before disconnecting. Obviously it was a ruse to get them all to gather at one place. They assumed his phone was probably tapped and he needed to make it sound more official.

Clearly the man had spared no detail to make sure the whole operation went down successfully. When they arrived a demon client was actually waiting, expecting Angel rather than them. Clearly not in on the whole plan and rather another pawn of Lindsay's it lunged towards Gunn. Before it struck Doyle struck it with the broadside of an axe, leaving it stunned. In the meantime Wesley and Cordelia "grappled" with Lindsay.

"What the hell is that?" Cordelia asked between teeth, directing Lindsey's attention to the demon and, now, a few henchmen vampires Gunn and Doyle continued to battle.

"Had to make this look real," He replied simply before receiving a swift punch in the jaw from the incensed woman. The plan was surprisingly solid, however on both sides as Cordelia and Wes grappled with Lindsey Doyle and Gunn ridded the playing field of all but the demon. Already close to defeated the demon took a wild swing at Doyle and landed on the mark, pushing him over the edge and into the water below. Confused for an instant Lindsey looked to where he had fallen and back to the others. Wesley took advantage of the situation and aimed the crossbow at the lawyer's chest, hitting the mark perfectly.

Shock waves and pain tremored throughout Lindsey's body as the betrayal he felt sunk in. Expecting some sort of explanation he looked in each of there faces and saw nothing. Instead, Cordelia approached him and with a gentle nudge he took his own fall into the water. He watched in horror as what he knew to be his own blood mixed with the salty ocean water above him in his line of vision. His eyelids began to shut as he finally welcomed the darkness that had haunted him for much too long.

------

"God, you are an idiot" He heard as his eyes fluttered open again, much to his surprise, "We are the good guys ya know. It was still dark as far as Lindsey could tell, but he sincerely hoped that upon his actual death he would not be met by the Irish demon in front of him now.

"What?" He managed to sputter out.

"We had to make it look convincing." Doyle said in a voice much like his own had been a few moments before. He didn't have to energy to slug the man who had just saved him though. Lindsey looked to his chest and found the gaping hole he expected not there.

"I didn't get shot?" He said, thoroughly confused.

"What? Oh, yeah, you did," Doyle said. "I just had a hunch about my skills... you know, demon-wise. I heal fast, thought if my blood touch yers, it would do tha same thing fer you." He finished casually.

"You were working on a _hunch_?" Lindsey nearly shouted.

"Quiet down, worked didn't it? Besides, I had a couple of healin' spells with me too." He said, lifting a few ingredients, "Frankly if ya had ta rely on my makin' a spell like this you'd a been in a lot more trouble. Anyway, this is where we get off. I assume ya have some sort of plan now?" Doyle asked. Lindsey nodded, about to explain, Doyle stopped him.

"I don't want to know. Don't tell any of us. Keeps yer whereabouts unknown. Safer that way."

"Thank you." Lindsey said honestly.

"Just make sure you don't make your way back here unless ya got good reason fer starting trouble." He said slightly jokingly.

Lindsey didn't really take it as a joke. He didn't want to come back here ever. He wouldn't come back, that was the main point of his plan. And he sincerely hoped those didn't change like plans were prone to.

* * *

**OK, I'm really not sure if Lindsey's plan works or not. I kind of wanted to keep that part where he's "Doyle" for later on, but I don't know- I really, really need to know if you guys think that works cuz I might change it (thus the tentative chapter at the beginning) if there's a glaringly obvious hitch or if it's just plain stupid. Please, please let me know if it works or not or just what you think so far and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

He wasn't sure why it was that Doyle bothered him so much now. Gunn liked to believe that he had grown a bit. That his being a demon wasn't that big of a deal anymore. He could only really hope that it was because he had never really actually told Gunn out loud that he was demon that made him upset. Made him hesitant to trust the man he had no problem trusting just a few months earlier.

Gunn knew he used to be a little more intolerant before he met Angel and his crew. With good reason frankly. Vampires and demons had done quite a number to his neighborhood before he and his crew decided to do anything about it. He hadn't met any that were actually doing _good_. They were more of a "spread the hate and destruction" type of demons where he came from. After he was introduced to Angel- a vampire actually working against other vampires and demons- a vampire doing his best to make the world a better place, he had a different view on his once black and white world. His sister's death made everything clearer. Between the two options he'd rather have things like they were if it meant having her back, though.

Seeing the gray made him feel worse off, so maybe that was why this revelation about Doyle made him feel strange. He was a good guy in every other way. Loyal, friendly, entertaining to say the least, especially when he was around Cordelia and trying to get her to notice him. There was really no reason to dislike the guy.

And yet every time they were alone at the offices unwarranted irritation and anger rose inside him. He would legitimately be surprised if Doyle hadn't noticed the change in him. Things were just not good for the man right now. Their latest client was a good acquaintance of his from back when he ran his crew. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he knew Anne. She ran a shelter for runaways he frequently visited. Sometimes for those kids who got themselves in trouble, sometimes just to chat with the woman. She was having problems with kids being roughed up by the police. Hardly a surprise, but usually the kids tended to provoke the actions of the cops. It was becoming apparent that this was not the case this time.

His distrust in Doyle had begun to spread to the whole team, who had obviously known and never bothered to tell him about his colleague, and because of that he chose to go to his old crew after he heard about Anne's troubles. It didn't last long, though. He thought the case Wes' girlfriend brought them about the girl with the extra eye would distract them enough for him to go it alone for a little while. It wasn't a permanent move back to independence, he was fairly certain, but rather something he just needed to do. Unfortunately for that need, he and his crew were now side by side with Wesley and Doyle.

Apparently, after they had cracked the other case they became more concerned with Gunn's whereabouts. It would have been touching if he weren't so annoyed by them at that time. Now he walked trying to keep a slightly quiet profile as they group searched for a few police officers to antagonize. Of course, the two were a little to busy bickering for that plan to work.

"Wes just drop it." Doyle said, annoyed, much like Gunn.

"I just think it would have been more prudent to have one of us stay behind with Cordelia in case something happens there with Anne and the teens." Wesley said in protest.

"Then why didn't _you_ just stay," Doyle offered between gritted teeth.

"Because she didn't ask-"

"Alright how 'bout we just deal with the fact that we're all here, right?" Gunn interrupted.

The duo's constant bickering has grated on Gunn's nerves for a long time. He couldn't believe the two actually worked together, let alone were around each other for most of the day without killing one another. Lately thought Wes had been far more annoying to Doyle. Always trying to pry out information concerning why it was he and Cordelia were acting so strangely towards each other. Something neither wanted to really talk about.

"How about I call her right now, let her know we found Gunn and the others?" Doyle asked.

"That's a good idea," Gunn managed to say as politely as possible to the man. Or demon, now, he supposed.

He walked ahead of the others to make the call in slight privacy. Suddenly the question that had been bugging him so much about Doyle gnawed again. He wanted answers. The group was clearly getting nowhere on the finding police front. He made his way towards Wesley. He, too, was not exactly someone he enjoyed chatting with, but he also knew he was the one guy around who could help him.

"Hey, Wes. What's up with Doyle?" He asked as casually as possible.

"What, his stubbornness? I have no clue what-"

"Nah, I mean about his being half demon and all." He corrected, trying to be casual and not let the others hear. He already had gotten a lot of guff from them for his allegiance with Angel, another demon would probably just make things worse. Unfortunately Wes just looked a but startled and confused by the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly put off by Gunn's question.

"Well, when did he tell you? I mean, I didn't know up till that night with Lindsey..."

"Oh! Well, to be honest he never really told me. I found out from Cordelia when he was still in a coma.

"How long did he know her before he told her?"

"She figured it out the first time he changed in front of her. By accident if I'm not mistaken. Come to think of it he never really told any of us. A-Angel just picked up the scent." For some reason this made Gunn suddenly feel a wave of pity for the demon. He was ashamed of it, being a demon. He didn't want any of them to know, they all just found out his little secret.

"He dangerous or anything?" Gunn asked hesitantly. He didn't want to make it obvious he didn't trust the guy, but some things he just had to know if they were going to work together.

"No. Not really. His breed is peaceful. Brachens very rarely seek out fights. Of course there are always exceptions. His father, from what I can tell. Brachen's tend to heal much faster and better than humans. I suspect he'd have been stuck permanently in that wheelchair had he not been. Or far worse, dead. Stronger in demon form too."

"You ever seen him morph?" Gunn asked. He could tell there was a tinge of defense in the man's voice as he continued to answer.

"Once or twice since he joined us on the street. On accident, when he can't control it in a fight he'll change. But he changes back immediately. Doesn't fight in demon form as you've plainly seen." Wesley said.

"Thanks, just wanted to know." Gunn offered to his wary partner as Doyle rejoined them.

"She's still on the line, wants to talk-" Doyle started, handing the phone over to Gunn.

"Hands against the wall. All of you." Finally, the voice of a police officer interrupted them.

"Why?" Gunn asked after a quick glance to Rondell, one of his gang, to make sure the camera they had was on and filming.

"Hands against the wall!" The officer shouted once more.

"I just want to know what-" Before Gunn could finish the officer took out his gun and took aim.

"Oi" He heard Doyle shout as Wes foolishly moved towards Gunn.

"Officer this is-" Wesley was cut off by the sound of the gun and a bullet in his side.

Thinking quickly Gunn lunged onto the police officer, knocking the gun out of his hand. They continued to wrestle but Gunn finds himself outmatched. Soon he found himself on the ground, a gun once more pointed at his chest. Then, once more he was spared a bullet. This time it was Doyle who fearlessly jumped atop the man and wrestles away the second gun. One on one Doyle, too, was the underdog, but before Gunn could rejoin the fray he watched as Doyle morphed into his green, spike altered state and took on the obviously inhuman police officer. For a flickering moment Gunn found himself unsure of what to do. Then, from behind, he heard George, his other companion.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, looking straight at Doyle. Gunn looked down and saw he was in fact also holding one of the officer's guns. Quickly he raised it and took aim at Doyle.

"No!" Gunn shouted. Confused George paused and looked to his leader."The officer, not Doyle!" He shouted desperately again at his companion. Pushing through Doyle's assault the officer moves towards the others. Not knowing what else to do George moved his gun in position and fired at the cop. Gunn moved toward his shocked man, trying to tell him he did the right thing. It was self-defense. Before he could even take a step the police man stirred. He was definitely dead, and yet he was rising. Things were obviously not as they seemed.

"We gotta get out of here." Doyle said as he caught up to Gunn, now human again, "Wes needs a hospital quick or he won't make it."

Without another word Gunn motioned for them all to follow him. He found a familiar alley and led the way through a hole in a fence to the safer side, out of the officers line of sight. Quickly he instructed Rondell to call and ambulance and went to work alongside Doyle and a reluctant George in helping Wesley. A rage within him rose as he watched his discomfort around Doyle. However all he could think was that he probably looked the same way.

"Dude's not gonna make it." George said, interrupting Gunn's deviated thoughts.

"I have an idea, either of you guys have a knife?" Doyle asked frantically.

"What are you planning?" Gunn asked, still reluctant at any of his actions. He cursed at himself inside. The man had just saved his life. Before Doyle could explain he simply handed over a pocket knife. Wordlessly yet obviously upset Doyle took it and without hesitation cut his own hand deep. Gunn could only watch as Doyle's injured hand worked his way to Wesley.

"What are you-" He tried to ask again.

"I tried this with Lindsey the other night. My blood...it...I heal fast. Turns out it works on others too. It's not gonna do the trick, though. He's still gonna need a hospital." Doyle explained calmly.

"It's on its way," Rondell said, reappearing, his eyes not leaving the demon in their mist. Now, though, they were the only ones with looks of distrust upon them. Thankfully, both he and Doyle could see that.

-----

Their night was hardly over after that, however. After the ambulance arrived they were once again facing the wayward police officers. This time much more outnumbered Gunn could only just barely push his way through them and head toward the teen center where Anne and Cordelia were anxiously waiting. Unbeknownst to them the cell phone remained on throughout the fight with the original cop and Cordelia had worked herself up into a frenzy wondering who had been shot.

They had barely made it through the door when she was on them with a barrage of motherly questions. A quick expression of relief crossed her features as she realized Doyle wasn't the one who had been shot and allowed herself to hug him intensely for a moment

"I'm okay...I'm fine" Gunn could hear Doyle mumble as he returned the touch. As much as he probably wanted the embrace to continue he whispered, "Wes...he needs a hospital." To which Cordelia, slightly embarrassed and ashamed broke from his and turned her attention to Wesley, who was being tended to by Anne and the others.

"We tried to get him to the hospital, but those cops..." Gunn offered.

"He really needs to get to their pronto. I think we should move out again." The paramedic who had joined them proclaimed. Cordelia was already moving to the door as Doyle helped the paramedic with Wes' body. Gunn stood by, trying out numerous words of comfort to the man. He heard Cordelia gasp before he saw the sea of blue uniforms before the door.

The fight was endless. No matter how many times he knocked one of the zombie offices down they continued to rise over and over again. It gave them the allusion of multiplying, but really they were just unkillable. Time was working against Gunn and the others as they were trying desperately to get Wesley to the hospital. Twice more Doyle had found the time to mix his blood with Wes' in an attempt to give him more time, but opportunity and its effectiveness was wearing thin. Exhaustion was quickly settling in in everyone. Gunn tried to fight through it, but he noticed he was landing less punches and taking a lot more. Suddenly, as if for no reason, the fighting stopped and the newly corpsified police fell gracelessly to the ground.

Without losing a second to rejoice or celebrate, let alone allow their bodies a moments rest they moved out at top speed to the hospital, willing Wesley to recovery. That speedy move helped them endlessly. Before long Gunn found himself finally comfortably resting in a chair beside Wesley. They exchanged quick banter every now and then before long their companionship suddenly felt stronger than it had ever been. Gunn smiled to himself at the thought of this as he allowed Wesley to rest in his bed.

He looked around to where Doyle and Cordelia sat, right outside of Wesley's room. Contentedly he watched as she patched up his now several times cut hand, refusing the help of nurses or doctors that passed by. They quietly whispered things to each other, apparently their rift suddenly erased that night. He then watched Angel of all people walk through the doors, a look that mildly conveyed concern on his face. Slapping Wesley's hands in a brotherly shake he moved out of the room to join the others, apparently uninterested in Angel's arrival and telling him so. They instead left him on his own.

The were all cut and bruised from the fight, but they were stronger than they ever had been before. With a smile Gunn rejoined the team he belonged to now.

* * *

**This was my first time writing primarily around Gunn, let me know how it was. I may change the end a little, nothing major though, I was kind of in a rush when I wrote it so I'll reread later and make a decision. Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Sometimes things just refused to go fairly. Doyle crossed his arms and sulkily held to the back of the room as Cordelia exuberantly hugged Angel in thanks for her newly bought designer wardrobe. Things had changed for the better, Doyle knew, but he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy at Angel's attempt to reacquaint himself with Cordelia after firing them all, only to come back wishing to reunite with Angel Investigations. The team was wary but happy to have their ousted leader back but Doyle felt as if he was on Angel's side of the team. Like he needed to gain their trust again.

Part of him felt as if he deserved this, but another part felt as if this was completely unjust for them to do to him. They were upset at him for doing exactly what they were doing right now, just a little ahead of time. Really ahead of time actually... he never actually joined them really. After Angel fired them all they were upset and completely disowned the vampire from their lives. Except him. Instead, Doyle kept the man informed, whether he wanted it or not.

The first night they decided to continued helping the helpless he visited Angel. Letting him know they would continue the mission the visions set out for him to take care of. This was what it was about, frankly. Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and even himself were all just sidekicks for the bigger picture: Angel. He had to assume he was the only one that really knew this and accepted that this was in fact Angel's gig. They were there to help. So he told him that night that they would be there when he came out of whatever he was dealing with. He was planning to tell all of them that night about what he did, but Lindsey's arrival at Cordelia's apartment forced more pressing matters into his mind.

Later Doyle kept up with the Host every time the man visited the empath for a reading. The Host even transferred some information to Angel for Doyle when Doyle thought it was pressing. He was downtrodden at the results every time but knew he would not stop keeping Angel in the loop. Even when Wesley had been shot, he told Angel. He had to assume that was the only way he knew how to stop the zombie ritual from continuing and how he had shown up at the hospital. It was there he realized the danger of what he was doing for the rest of the team. They were finally meshing into a cohesive unit. They could work together great without Angel, that much was certain, but it was his conversation with Cordelia that made him regret his choices.

"God, I was so worried about you guys." She said as she patched up his cut hand outside of Wesley's room that night.

"We're fine, princess." He had repeated for the countless time that night.

"Yeah...when I heard...I-I thought it was you that got sh-hurt." She confessed with a wince of fear.

"I doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters! You've been there. You've been there the longest with me. It was just you, me, and Angel once upon a time. I didn't think you guys would have ever betrayed me. _He_ did so now I have only you. If you had died tonight it would be like you betrayed me too. Like you abandoned me too." She said.

"Come on, you know I would never leave ya alone." He replied softly. "And I'd never bet-" Angel's appearance at the door interrupted him. He had realized then that he had betrayed her by informing Angel- the man she no longer trusted- about her well-being. She rose before he could come clean and began to berate the unwelcome vampire. He played the part of angry man, his arm swung protectively and welcome across Cordelia's shoulder but he couldn't stop the swelling pride within telling him his efforts had not been in vain.

It wasn't guilt he felt so much as fear his determined interactions with the vampire would cast him in a bad light with the others. As things progressed and Angel rejoined the team he was almost off the hook for his indiscretions. Unfortunately Angel had taken in upon himself to thank Doyle for all of his efforts to keep in in the light. The change in attitude was not obvious, the emotionally stunted Angel probably didn't even notice as some of the trust they had in Doyle diminished. For some time he at least had Angel's worse off position to feel comfortable with, but that day when he bought Cordelia her new clothing the man's sins had been atoned Doyle couldn't buy off his. Despite being a smaller in scale betrayal of trust, he would have a longer road to work on.

------

A few hours later the newly placed in charge Wes let the two of them return home to Cordelia's apartment. They walked in silence for a painstakingly long amount of time after he had offered to carry the boxes of clothing back to her place. He was a few paced behind her, not sure if he was giving her the space she wanted or if he was merely trying to gather his own thoughts. Either way, he was determined to end this tonight rather than have yet another span of awkwardness between her an him.

"Look Cordelia I know you're upset with-" He said as he caught up with her.

"I'm not upset with you." she countered quickly.

"Come on, Cordy."  
"I'm not!" She insisted.

"But, Wes and Gunn-"

"Oh...they're upset with you." She amended quickly. He couldn't help but smile at the way she spoke.

"I don't get why you're not then."

"Because I understand. You were assigned to Angel, not us. He's the one who's supposed to get the visions, not us. You were just trying to perform the job they gave you _and_ stay aligned with us. It must have been hard." She said this mechanically, almost coldly.

"You _are_ upset." He countered.

"Only that you didn't tell me. " She said. "Yet again." She finished under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You keep secrets, okay? " She started with a sigh" You didn't tell me you were a demon, I found out. You didn't tell me you were _married,_ she just showed up. And now you didn't tell me you were still talking to Angel. I guess I figured at some point you would trust me-" He grabbed her arm before she could open the door to her place.

"I trust you! God, you're the only person I've ever trusted like this for a long time. Possibly even ever." He almost shouted, exasperated. He calmed himself before continuing, "I've never told anybody I'm half demon before, you were the closest to me actually sayin' it aloud. I li-liked you so much I didn't want ya to know about Harry too. As if I didn't stand a chance already, didn't even think I'd see her again anyway. Then Angel thing was just bad timing..." He finished quietly, suddenly regretting confessing he did in fact fancy her. She merely smile at him as she opened the door finally, allowing him in after her. He sighed and entered. It had been a long day aside from taking care of Harmony, and ex-friend turned vampire of Cordelia's but the small, chaste kiss on the cheek he received seemed to brighten the day into a somewhat good one. He had a long road ahead, but all of a sudden he could most certainly handle it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, it's kind of superfluous- though quite like "Disharmony" was- filler before the second season finale arc begins which will be next up. I should note once again that barring a bunch of reviews saying a week is too long to wait I will take about a week-long break after I finish the second season. So this would be after either this Friday or next Monday-I'm not sure but I'll write another Author's note letting you know when the break comes. A week too long? Like or Hate this chapter? Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter.**

* * *

It was an interesting feeling for Angel to go from panicked distress to unusual joy in such a short amount of time. One moment his thoughts were placed solely on Cordelia's well being, where she was in Pylea and how they were possibly going to bring her back. He had just gotten back into her good graces and everyone else's; now she was transported to an unknown and, at least to Lorne, horrible place.

He and everyone else could think of nothing else. Until they actually made it to Pylea. That alone was a fantastical miracle, but when Angel didn't burst into flames despite the daylight thoughts within the group were finally allowed to linger elsewhere. Behind him Wesley and Gunn arguing about the possible dangers of what they had just done, Lorne lamenting his presence back home and, of course Angel's own situation allowed them a brief moments rest from their concerned thoughts. At least, for everyone except Doyle, but even his concerns lay elsewhere rather than with Cordelia.

"Umm, why am I no human?" He asked anxiously.

As much as the sun had affected Angel positively- the lack of spontaneous combustion- it seemed to affect Doyle negatively. After several failed attempts it became obvious that the man was stuck in the form he hated most. His green skin made him fit in better than any of the others, but fitting in was not what Doyle was wanting at the moment. Angel felt sorry for him, but couldn't hide his own jubilation over the situation. His exposure to the sun was limited in his long life. Being away from anything this long made it a special occasion to be reunited with it.

It didn't take long for his mood to match Doyle's and everyone else's however as it occurred to them they didn't have the book to get them back any longer and no possible clue as to where to find Cordelia. After some cohesion and general threats however the group made its way to a house Lorne claimed some friends would be. The made to enter the house alongside Lorne when he stopped them abruptly.

"Look guys, these aren't exactly the friendly type."

"Neither am I" Angel retorted, still trying to push his way through.

"That's cute," Lorne replied sarcastically,"but I mean it. They won't welcome humans inside."

"Can't I just come in then?" Doyle asked, not willing to waste any time.

"Just wait out here for a moment, huh?" Lorne said shortly before entering the home. They didn't see, but Doyle's comment seemed to spark something in Lorne's thoughts.

The four others waited impatiently for what seemed like an eternity, Doyle furiously pacing the grounds, Angel tempted to do the same but instead joined Wesley and Gunn instanding stoically. None of them had any idea what to do and patience was hardly in large supply. Lorne however, had not been in the place more than thirty seconds before he came running out. He looked desperately to the group before he guided them running through back alleys away from the others Angel cold hear shouting "traitor" and "deserter" among other things.

"Lorne, what the hell?" Angel asked angrily, clearlyblaming the empath for the detour to finding Cordelia.

"No time to explain...I think I can get us out of this, though." Lorne exclaimed still running.

"What's that, more running?" Gunn asked equally as frustrated as Angel felt.

"Just follow my lead." He exclaimed once more.

No one felt like following any more of the empath demons lead any longer but reluctantly they stopped alongside Lorne right in the middle of the village square. At this point it was awash with fellow villagers content to find and probably dispatch of Lorne and anyone who followed him. Angel quickly lunged for his sword. Just as his fingers graced its steely presence Lorne pushed him to the ground alongside him, trying to suede Angel's lust to just fight his way out. Confused, he watched as Lorne instead tossed the sword to Doyle, who stood dumbfounded with the weapon in his hand. Frustrated Angel wanted nothing more than to forget Lorne and take the weapon back from the obviously equally confused Doyle. Looking at the Doyle's demon face it seemed obvious he wanted to do the exact same as well. Instead he swallowed the desire and watched Gunn and Wesley follow Lorne's lead.

He admired their ability to trust unconditionally those who had been there when Angel had abandoned them but still couldn't help feel as if maybe Lorne was guiding them to their death. He racked his brain trying to think of what Lorne was trying to do here and couldn't come up with any other explanation. Doyle attempted to follow suit to his knees as well but was instead met with rounds of applause and cheers. Still confused Doyle raised the sword at the approaching demons, ready to strike. Instead, a few began to slap him on his back as if congratulating him.

"This stranger has managed to capture the traitor Krevlornesworth and these cow companions!" A demon exclaimed to the excited crowd.

"He's the constable, Doyle's the only one who isn't going to be considered a traitor or less than them. Only demons are considered normal. Humans are treated like slaves." Angel heard Lorne explain under his breath as his plan became more apparent. If they made it look like Doyle had captured them he would seem like a hero and they might actually stand a chance at surviving. At least more of a chance than if they had followed Angel's plan to just blindly attack.

"Tonight, we celebrate his conquest! Throw these cows in the dungeons!" The constable continued. Angel watched nervously, hoping Doyle was realizing the plan as quickly as he was. Unfortunately it didn't appear so as Doyle flinched at the order to through the others in the dungeons. It looked like Doyle was actually going to openly object to these plans, turning the constable towards him. About to speak Angel heard himself loudly curse as Doyle was prepared to ruin the plan because of the same loyalty Angel had admired only a few instants prior. Doyle's words never came, however as he collapsed in a fit.

"One...One of the Drokkens...its attacking someone. Have...have ta help them." Doyle offered in pain.

Murmurs of shock and awe came from the crowds. The vision itself hardly seemed the point, Angel observed. The constable instead turned back to his fellow villagers.

"The prophecy! Quickly," he said to a few of his guards, "Get Silas at once. Take these to the dungeons. We'll deal with them as soon as we deal with him." He finished still with awe in his voice.

Angel tried to object but instead was met with a glare from Lorne telling him that would be a mistake. Doom once more filled Angel's insides. Now it was Doyle _and_ Cordelia in trouble and he, Wes, and Gunn were going to be useless in cages.

_Prophecies._ he thought bitterly as he was lead away from Doyle and to the dungeons with Wes and Gunn. _It's always got to be a damn prophecy. _

**Yeah, so, big changes. Does it work or are there flaws in my little plan?Please Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter, the second to last before the end of the second season story lines...**

* * *

"I can't freaking believe this!" She shouted, despite the armed guards and general distaste for her throughout the room already. 

"I'm here for day being treated like a slave to a bunch of freaks and look at you! You here for a few minutes and suddenly your king of the freaks!' Cordelia continued. 

She wasn't really that upset. Doyle had freed her from her captive the second he was put into power, as well as everyone else who had been on her rescue mission but still deep inside she felt gypped. Just because he couldn't change from human to demon like he normally could, just because he was stuck looking like a green pin cushion he got to rule them all. She probably would have been treated like a queen if she had kept the visions like she wanted to so many months ago. It was mostly just a small issue considering if he hadn't become ruler she'd be stuck as a slave still.

"Well I'm sorry princess, wasn't really expectin' this myself either." Doyle retorted playfully.

She smiled to herself as she noticed a few of the minion's around grow confused by Doyle's nickname and moved toward him. Despite his discomfort being stuck in demon form she hugged him gratefully for the rescue before doing the same with Angel, Gunn, Wes, and even Lorne. After wards Doyle explained that after a fairly rigorous test it seems he was a match to a prophecy granting him claim to the dimensions rule but that it appeared as if the book they were going to use to get back did not make the trip with them.

"So right now I think maybe it would be best if at all possible for Lorne and Angel to visit the Deathwok clan and try to find another available portal. In the meantime if Doyle could use his clout to get me into the library of the priest's so that I might find any books of use." Wesley chimed in.

"Hey now my clan isn't really going-" Lorne started, but was immediately glared down by the rest of the group, more eager to get home. He raised his hands in defense and departed with Angel. 

"I'll go help Wes" Gunn offered, leaving Cordelia with Doyle, both unsure of what to do next. 

There is was again. For some reason, an unknown reason that drove Cordelia mad they just couldn't work things out. It had been clear, pretty much from day one that Doyle like her a lot. While at first the feelings were less than mutual Cordelia was sure he had to know that she felt the same way he did. She had thought she made it particularly clear with that one fleeting moment they had shared a few months back. Sure, she was a little distressed by Angel firing them all, but her feelings were true. Even before that she knew that they had been less than subtle with their feelings. But every time they became anywhere closer than they had been they somehow messed it up. One step forward, two steps back. 

She was beginning to think it just wasn't meant to be. They were destined to stay friends because their stupid brains kept getting in the way. Just like it always did. They over think something very simple and can't make the right moves. Even now they sat in silence, unsure of what to do with each other. Unsure of what to say. Cordelia felt like rolling her eyes at the entire spectacle before Doyle finally broke the silence.

"So, Cordy...Want to sit in the thrown?" He asked with a lazy half smile.

Maybe he did occasionally know what to say to make her happy.

------

Meanwhile as Wesley perused the various tomes belonging to the high priests Gunn stood arms crossed waiting by the doors. Research wasn't really his thing, but he could bet anything it would be just as boring and twice as awkward to wait with Doyle and Cordelia. There wasn't a word appropriate enough to explain their angst. Despite the door being shut he found it easy to listen to the outside world over Wesley's page flipping. He was sure that despite their insistence that they didn't need watching that the two guards Silas- the head of the council formerly in charge- had given them were not far away. 

He stole a quick glance at Wes, deep in thought over a large book before deciding this was possibly a big mistake on his part. Maybe it would have been more entertaining to join Lorne at his family reunion. About to call it in and go back to the main room to Doyle and Cordelia he instead heard rushed whispering voices. 

"But he _mustn't_ be the cursed one." Once voice offered angrily.

"Yes, obviously. The prophecy spoke of a female ruler. Thus the need for the Com-Shuk with the Groosalugg to restore the natural order." Another voice, Gunn immediately recognized as Silas offered back to his partner.

"Then why give this impostor- this fool who loves those cows and that traitor- the thrown?" His mate spat questioningly.

"We reveal him to be a fake to the others and dispose of him. It will only serve to strengthen our power in the face of those enticed by the rebels." Silas explained.

"But if the real-"

"If the real cursed one ever appears in our lifetimes we will do what is necessary...is it any use to give them the power to a powerless regime? We must maintain our power..." Silas continued well after they were out of range of Gunn's ability to hear. Not bothering to hear the rest Gunn knew things were going bad quick. He turned to Wesley who seemed to be staring more than reading any of the books.

"Dude we have to get out of here. Things aren't what they seem. They know Doyle's not their leader. Their gonna kill him." He said quietly, in case anyone might overhear as easily as he had with Silas.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing." Wesley agreed, motioning to the three large books on the table. Gunn looked down at them and immediately pieced together the connection to the. Wolf. Ram. Hart. With no more than a brief glance to one another they rushed out of the large library to find Cordelia and Doyle. 

-------

As the others were making strides only in discovering time was now an issue Angel and Lorne had no luck in finding a way home either. After several embarrassingly bad dances by one of Lorne's clan Angel had found himself being paraded around as if he was a hero. Landok, whom they had previously met before Cordelia was sent to Pylea, had praised Angel as a hero and frankly he was beginning to think there was no downside to living there.

No dancing or singing and he was a hero who could actually walk in sunlight and look in mirrors and find something looking back. This place was like a dream come true for him. Except, of course the part where humans were slave "cows". That fact was becoming more and more apparent, though as he was met with a frightened woman he was expected to kill for the amusement of a crowd.

It took no longer than a second for Lorne to understand his glance as the empath began belting out a few high notes. The distraction was more than enough for Angel to make his escape,the young woman by his side. There was no time to look back as he rode the ironically stereotypical white horse out of the town square and into the woods. Had he looked back he might have noticed that he had abandoned Lorne to the ruthless crowd, but he figured Doyle would be happy to pardon the demon later, the girl in distress was more his bag. Now though he was running out of time on a worn out welcome. They had to leave soon. Of course, unbeknownst to him, this was true for everyone. Getting out had just become harder than they thought.

* * *

**Well I had to break up the last chapter into two but as I was trying to do that the first part just became impossible so I re-wrote it. I'm not a big fan but I think it gets all the important stuff across and sets up the more important second half. Anyway there _will be one more_ chapter before I take a week long break unless anyone objects and really wants the new chapters up really quick, which I doubt.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry guys but do to some recent events I'm going to have to stop writing for an unknown period of time.

Specifically I am sort of swamped with school and work and we have just discovered that my brother will be deployed to Iraq in the next month for quite some time and I would like to spend the last few weeks we have together.

This is not to say I won't continue on later but right now I need to concentrate on other things. Sorry again.


End file.
